


Operation Chaos

by Kath (KathWolfie)



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bondage, Comedy, Crack, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dubious Consent, Fluff, How do you rate something non-rateable?, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Masturbation, Police, Rough Sex, Sex Demons, Sex Toys, Smut, Tags that will make your eyes bleed and brain go 'wow this sure is eclectic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/Kath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of what happens when a succubus with some issues meets a human with some issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The work was originally posted on my LJ account: [KathlynWolf](http://kathlynwolf.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20operation%%0A%0A20chaos). Plot is based on the succubi legends but I trasformed them for the purpose of writing this fic.
> 
> Before you ask:  
> 1\. In this fic being a succubus ISN'T equal to being a female. Everything will be explained in the later chapters.  
> 2\. Warnings listed in the info box do not necessarily apply to every part of this fic (maybe except _Comedy_ , because it turned out to be a fail at weird-plot romantic comedy). That's why I decided to put the rating (or some additional info) in the notes at the beginning of each chapter.  
> 3\. And no, I wasn't drunk when I started writing this xD
> 
> Hope you guys will like it!
> 
>  
> 
> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_

“Officer Kim and officer Jung, I would like to see you in my office. In about thirty seconds.”

Jaejoong sighed. He saw his hopes for a peaceful day waving at him from behind the window. Dealing with Superintendent Park Jungsu, especially when he seemed to be in kind of a bitchy mood, wasn’t a pleasant experience. At all. 

Jaejoong looked at Yunho, who almost hit the black, wooden desk with his forehead in a failed suicide attempt. 

_Well, at least I’m not going down myself._

Yes, Senior Inspector Kim Jaejoong was sometimes a bastard. But only people close to him knew it. For other unsuspecting living creatures he was a righteous, hard-working and charming man with very high chances of becoming the next superintendent, not to mention his dangerously good looks that made ladies swoon, drool and worship the ground he walked on. 

The man almost jumped when he felt strong vibrations on his right thigh. Having a classy, black mobile with all features apparently had some bad points too. 

‘One unread message from HyunOnTheFlower’ the screen said and Jaejoong decided that he will deal with his current partner after dealing with his current chief.

Jaejoong carded his long fingers through charcoal, soft strands, fixing his fringe and then proceeding to take care of his tie when Yunho nudged him on the shoulder.

“Yes, you’re perfect, stop being a narcissist and I know that you’re happy that I’m in this swamp with you, because I saw your shit-eating grin.”

“Is that a proper way to address your elders?”

“A half month of a difference isn’t a difference.”

“Please remind me that when I get my promotion I need to move you to the motards.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and patted Jaejoong on the back good-naturally.

“You wouldn’t survive a second without me. Get your ass up, we need to enter the lion’s den.”

“Kim and Jung, you better be five centimeters from my door or some heads are going to fall!”, very angry, very demanding voice called from behind the glassed door.

“The lion sure is hungry…”, Yunho muttered, covering eyes with his hand. “We’re so screwed…” 

“The lion is sure not getting any for some time now”, Jaejoong smirked and stood up. 

“Is this just me or you make everything about sex and things related to it?”

“Like Yoochun isn’t doing it all the time”, the brunette retorted, catching the younger off-guard. The truth was that Jaejoong and Yunho’s boyfriend, Yoochun, hit it right off the bat from the very beginning and now they even resorted to calling themselves Soul Mates, to Yunho’s unspeakable horror, of course. 

Maneuvering between their dazed co-workers’ desks, Yunho could almost swear that his best friend was _basking_ in the whole attention they were receiving. But soon enough his charming smile disappeared, face taken over by an expression of a fully prepared for anything pro. Yunho grabbed the metallic handle and pushed the door open. They stepped inside, heads high and backs perfectly straight. Great role-models for kids and admirable Police Investigation Department officers someone would say, but certainly this someone wasn’t their head-in-chief.

“You called, sir.”

“Yes, about some time ago. I also recall telling you two to be here in thirty seconds”, visibly irritated superintendent Park decided to show how furious he was by continuously riddling white paper before him with his emerald-colored pen. 

“We’re very sorry, sir”, Jaejoong continued, his perfect façade still in place while Yunho was pulling off his best poker face, eyes focused on mercilessly perforated piece of paper.

“You better be. Whatever. Do you remember the Lee Donghae case?”

Jaejoong took one deep breath and started reciting.

“Three months ago Lee Donghae, twenty-three years old, was found unconscious in the park. During the observation in a hospital he claimed to have no memory of what had happened to him. Doctors confirmed that there were no signs of abduction, but his body seemed to lost a lot of… energy. It was also corroborated that he had a sexual intercourse the night before he was found passed out. No traces of the culprit were found and the whole case was closed because of lack of evidence, the person responsible for the act and the victim’s slightest intentions to find out what had occurred that night.” 

Jaejoong had a great memory, but chanting the details of all the cases he came across during his entire carrier was not his hobby. He remembered this case for one particular reason – two tear-shaped, gold-tinted orbs that gazed at him in the hospital hall. And made him horny and hot all over. But he was at a loss, because they vanished as quickly as they appeared. He tried to come back and look for this eternal creature that captured his attention so effortlessly. Of course the fact that he wanted to fuck whoever it was to oblivion was a nice motivation too. But his resolution was soon wavered when Yunho reminded him, oh so kindly, that the only thing he caught a glimpse of were those mesmerizing eyes. And being a real friend as he was, the younger conjointly added that probably it was only Jaejoong’s sick, perverted mind that started to play tricks on him, taunting him with a promise of infinite sex. He was brought back from his little reminiscing journey by his supervisor's tired voice. 

“Well, gentlemen. Let me announce that we have another blacked out guy. He is now under observation.”  
“Why have we been informed only now?”

“Because he was found in another part of the city and local police decided it was best to push the responsibility onto people who had encountered something similar in the past. The name of the victim is Kim Jongwoon, he is twenty-five years old and the only thing he has in common with our Lee Donghae-sshi is being gay.”

Yunho’s brow twitched and he spoke in a warning tone.

“Sir, that was…”

Their chief flung his hand in the air, dismissing all the resentment that Yunho harbored for a word with this one gesture of not giving a shit.

“Yes, yes. I know. _Homosexual_. So now if you two would please be so kind… Go back to work, check on that guy and catch this homo-energy-sucking-nymphomaniac or whatever it is and we will all live a happy ever after. If that’s understood then you’re both dismissed.”

“Yes, sir”, Jaejoong and Yunho saluted simultaneously. They retreated from Park Jungsu's office, quickly going back to their desks and grabbing the necessities with fluent movements. 

Five minutes later they were sitting in a nicely shaped, silver car with Yunho behind the wheel, ready to throw tantrums because of the traffic.

“Should have trusted public transportation…”, Yunho’s head, dyed a dark brown color, landed on the backrest of his seat, all signs of a fighting spirit leaving his body with an aggravated huff.

He glanced at his friend, who was reading some text messages. The next thing he saw was Jaejoong gripping his mobile for dear life, eyes wide with a mix of shock and terror. Yunho immediately turned his attention to the mobile. As he read the message, he quietly cursed.

“Shit, not AGAIN.”

All Jaejoong could see were those words sent by Hyunjoong.

**_From HyunOnTheFlower:  
After last night I decided. This is not going to work, Jae. You’re a great guy but this is over. My ass can’t take it anymore. You need to find someone with as much… umm… stamina in bed as you. Goodbye. _ **


	2. The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: NC-17_  
>  Weird pairing: Siwon/Junsu  
> Mentions of: lots past!Jaejoong pairings 

_“Why does it always have to be me?”_ , Yunho asked himself while patting Jaejoong’s slumped back. 

It wasn’t the first time when something like this happened. Young Saeng, Jiyong and those two Japanese guys, whose names Yunho could not recall, also left because of Jaejoong’s limitless stamina. Hyunjoong showed every sign of being his best friend’s ideal partner, with his kinda nymphomaniac-like ways of thinking. But given how the situation ended, Yunho concluded that Hyunjoong didn’t love Jaejoong. 

“I am so doomed. I’ll stay single till the end of my loveless life…”, Jaejoong voice was on the verge of breaking. Although Yunho knew that his friend could be a real douche bag at times, he also knew how easily Jaejoong became attached and how prone to moping he was. He decided to bring Jaejoong’s attention to the matter at hand and maybe after this he will ask Yoochun to talk to him. 

“Hey, don’t say stupid things. I’m sure you’ll find someone. For now just go to the hospital and squeeze out all the information that you can get as you usually do, ok?”

“Yeah, you’re right. I cannot let my cock interfere with my duties, can I?”, a small smile graced Jaejoong’s full lips. Yunho laughed wholeheartedly and patted his friend’s back one more time.

“Straight to the point, detective Kim.”

 

***

 

Jaejoong sat on the plastic chair, hiding his face in his hands, because this seemed more reasonable than tearing his hair. The investigation was at a dead-end. Kim Jongwoon was pretty content with over-sexing himself and he most undoubtedly wanted to meet the culprit again, judging from his extraordinary willingness to catch the malefactor. But unfortunately he had the same problem as the police – he didn’t have any idea of who it could be. Just like in Lee Donghae’s case he remembered meeting the guy at the gay bar and after that everything went black. Or wild, didn’t matter in their current situation. 

Jaejoong’s eyes roamed the hall. Yunho was talking to the furious, now probably also very embarrassed, brother of the victim. It appeared that Kim Youngwoon couldn’t comprehend the fact that his hyung had gone loose with a complete stranger. 

Somewhere on the other side of the lobby a nurse was filling in a pile of papers while visitors and patients were passing by. A doctor was talking to a young, tall intern with mismatched eyes and… 

_Wait, rewind._

Jaejoong could swear that he saw the same intern in the place where Lee Donghae was hospitalized. His investigator’s instincts almost immediately kicked in. But before he was able to make a move, his eyes caught a glimpse of the same glistering with gold, tear-shaped orbs that made him breathless the first time he saw them. Time stopped for a moment, with Jaejoong frozen in place until Yunho’s merciless fingers managed to pinch him back to the real world.

“Jae, you’re on a duty, don’t just randomly sleep around.” 

“He was here”, the raven-haired man said, eyes trained on a spot where the gorgeous creature materialized.  
“Who? Dude, stop creeping me out with THAT look…”

“The guy with golden eyes”, Jaejoong heaved a sigh, not understanding why Yunho was sometimes so ignorant. Okay, the truth was that Yunho was always kinda ignorant when it came to feelings and even Yoochun threw a tantrum about this from time to time.

Yunho face-palmed.

“Jaejoong-yah, I understand that you were dumped by a text message an hour ago and you still can’t cope with this, but please – stop thinking about your sex fantasies for a moment and concentrate. Concentrate!”   
Jaejoong rolled his eyes, thwacking Yunho across the head.

“Oh, just shut up already! Find me a tall, black-haired intern. If this helps, you may ask for the one with model looks and a nice tan.”

“Jaejoong!”, Yunho looked ready to strangle him, but the older male waved him off with a bossy expression plastered to his perfect face.

“It’s for work, you dumbass. I saw this guy earlier and I’m pretty sure that he was present at the hospital were Lee Donghae was. I just need to ask him a few questions.”

Yunho wasn’t exactly convinced. Nevertheless, he listened to Jaejoong’s order and went to pursue his duties in the doctor’s room. After some asking, Yunho was certain that his friend’s broken heart also broke his brain, as it had turned out that the only interns in this hospital were four females, one ugly and one geeky male medical student. Even the doctor, whom Jaejoong claimed to be an acquaintance of the mysterious intern, didn’t know about who they were talking about.

After two and a half hours of conducting an unsuccessful investigation they were again sitting in their patrol car, pondering about the way to catch their sexually insatiable evildoer without any trails or hints about his identity. 

“Maybe we should try and search in those gay bars…”

“A reminder: those two gay bars are in two different parts of the city. I’m suspecting that the next target is going to be a client of a club from another area in the city. Seoul is big, you know?”

“So what are we going to do?”

“We need to wait for another… erm… attack.”

 

***

 

The atmosphere in the club was suffocating. The mass of grinding bodies filled his vision. Siwon suddenly felt an urge to turn away and run. He would rather not think about what would his mother do to him if she found out about this escapade. However, he was determined to find the one who came in here just a few minutes ago.

Somehow Siwon had problems with picturing the boy from earlier in this kind of environment. He was truly adorable, looking like an angel with his tear-shaped eyes and a sweet, genuine smile. What was he going to do in this _den of sin_? Siwon didn’t have the slightest clue, but decided that he’ll follow and then save him from the clutches of those evil bastards who made the boy come here. 

He caught the sight of raven, spiked-up hair. Siwon felt his insides boil with anger when a sneaky hand encircled the boy’s waist and brought him flush against the other guy’s body. The boy blushed furiously and it looked like he also started to stammer and push the molesting bastard off himself. Siwon made up his mind in a flash, moving to the struggling couple. He grabbed the slim wrist and with a short ‘He’s with me, don’t touch him’ retreated from the club, pulling the shocked boy away from the bulky guy he was with.

When they came out, the cooling evening breeze brought Siwon’s senses back to his mind, preoccupied with the boy. He turned to him and met those pretty orbs staring back at him, full lips shaped in an ‘o’. He chose to act the part of a knight in shining armor.

“Are you alright? That bastard hadn’t done anything to you?”, Siwon asked, voice concerned and eyes scanning the figure before him.

“I… I was… I ought to…”, boy stuttered, looking utterly defeated and helpless. Siwon panicked – surely he didn’t interrupt in something the boy was planning to do, did he?

“Do you… by any chance… sleep with other men… for money?”, he asked carefully. The boy ducked his head, fingers fiddling with the hem of his tank-top. 

“Umm… No… I do it whenever I’m hungry and lately I’m hungry all the time…”

“So I’ll buy you a dinner, what do you want? Chicken?”, Siwon’s heart broke into a million small pieces, when he thought about this poor, innocent creature standing before him, giving his beautiful body to earn a living.   
And then he noticed it. A creepy smirk and two dazzling, golden orbs gazing at him from under the raven fringe. Siwon felt a pleasurable shiver running down his spine. A pink tongue darted out to lick plump lips. 

“I would like to eat something else, though”, the boy approached him, fingers brushing over quite a noticeable boner. The last coherent sentence which Siwon's dazed mind was able to catch was ‘Help me? Please?’, moaned straight into his ear and in a jiffy taking effects on his crotch.

He didn’t know how they ended up in a motel, their naked bodies tangled on the bed, both of them desperate for more friction, more touches, more action. Before he realized what was going on, he buried himself in the heat of the boy’s willing body laying underneath him. In a dazed state of mind Siwon heard soft moans and begging, which filled the air with need and passion. After a few powerful thrusts into a tight tunnel the muscles of his abdomen tensed, his orgasm coiling through his body with lightning speed.

Somehow Siwon felt unnaturally spent, the lack of energy taking its toll on his sore limbs. He landed on the bed next to the seemingly unconscious boy. However, when he closed his eyes, two strong legs straddled him. He looked up only to see boy’s toned body hovering over him, a devilish grin curving his lips. He sat back on Siwon’s groin, his leaking hole and scrotum coming to contact with the other’s lax manhood. Then he moved forward, his luscious mouth running across Siwon’s collarbones and neck, sucking, licking and leaving red marks on them. Siwon almost gasped in shock when he felt himself hardening again in such a short time.

“I’m not done with you”, the boy whispered darkly, straightening his back and slowly putting Siwon’s cock inside himself.

The last thing that came to Siwon's mind when the raven-haired boy was riding him fast and hard, was that, that he would probably die with his little angel turning out to be the most dangerous sex-addicted beast in the world.

 

***

 

Jaejoong was sipping his black coffee, sitting behind two impressive mountains of papers, gaze locked on the window, thoughtful sighs escaping his mouth from time to time. A quite painful hit on the head brought him back from his rainbow-and-flowers-filled world to the brutal reality, with Yunho as the messenger of evil. He shot a disapproving stare in his partner’s general direction and went back to drinking his already cold beverage.

“What did I say to you about treating your elders this way? You wanna die?”

“Sorry, but you didn’t pay attention when I called you about fourteen times and you even ignored my phone calls and texts, which by the way, were send to you just from across the office. I needed to take some drastic actions. We have another one.”

“Another one what?”

“Another one who over-fucked himself with our unmistakably helluva sexy culprit.”

“I take it that there weren’t any signs of abduction?”

“Nope.”

“Any memories?”

“No.”

“But signs of intercourse and semen everywhere?”

“Yep.”

“Anything else?”

“After a talk with his mother he decided to never commit a sin again. He is going to dedicate his life to God as thanks for saving him from the sex beast that attacked him. He wants to become a priest.”

Jaejoong dropped his cup with coffee, giving Yunho a incredulous look. The brown-haired man’s poker face indicated that he was completely serious about the whole matter. Jaejoong took one of his cigarettes and lit it up. 

“Pack your things, Yun. We’re going to the hospital”.


	3. Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_  
>  Weird pairing: Hyukjae/Junsu  
> Mentions of: Donghae/Junsu, Yesung/Junsu

Jaejoong thought that maybe a short interrogation of Siwon will somehow help them to get a clue with what they are dealing. However, after a few words with the guy, he was proven wrong, with Siwon being totally useless as an information source. On top of that Siwon seemed to have problems with talking about his sexual preferences, especially when he was in his mother’s range of hearing.

And because of this Yunho took Mrs. Choi out of her son’s hospital room, so Jaejoong could work in a less life threatening environment. 

“Choi Siwon-sshi…”, Jaejoong spoke in a polite tone, taking one deep breath, “...I understand that you must be embarrassed with police officers questioning you about your orientation. For us this is also a very difficult situation. Please, be considerate. We really are in need of your help. If there is even a single thing you remembered from that night, I would like you to share this information with me.”

Siwon was hesitant and Jaejoong noticed it right away, especially with the guy constantly paying attention to the door, his behavior resembling the way in which wild animals acted when trapped. Jaejoong was almost certain that having a pushy and tyrannical mother could make everyone scarred for life. He took three steps, his hand landing reassuringly on the other’s shoulder.

“Siwon-sshi, I am a discreet person. I can guarantee that everything that you are going to say won’t leave this room. Once again I ask you to help us.”

It was a well-known fact among his colleagues – Jaejoong’s professionalism worked pretty nicely in those kind of situations, convincing people to open up and trust him. 

Siwon sighed inaudibly, hands coming to massage his temples. He spoke in a small voice, eyes darting to look everywhere but in Jaejoong's direction.

“You see, the weird thing is that I don’t remember how he looked like or what had EXACTLY occurred between us. But what I do remember are his eyes. At the beginning they were full of… I don’t know how to describe it… Innocence maybe? Yeah, I suppose it’s a good word. But they changed. Diabolical, unearthly even – it was my first thought.”

“And the second one?”

“To ravish him. With one look he managed to bring the most primitive instincts out of me. And just when I thought that I was the one in charge, it turned out that he was the predator.”

Jaejoong kept his cool face, although the strong desire to bang his head against the wall was almost overwhelming. Almost. He smiled politely at Siwon.

“Thank you very much for your cooperation. Is there something more you wanted to tell me?”

“No, I’m sorry, there isn’t.”

“So I will not bother you any longer. We will contact you when something new comes out. Please rest well. Good bye”, Jaejoong bowed and retreated from the room. 

Only then a small bulb of realization lighten the space in his brain.

Innocence?

 

***

 

_“Lee Donghae-sshi, can you please tell us what do you remember from the events of last night?”, Yunho’s voice was calm, but demanding. However, the person in question didn’t seem to mind it at all. He blushed and stayed silent. After two minutes of waiting Jaejoong decided to say something and force Donghae to answer. He was taken by surprise when the man spoke, averting his gaze.  
“I remember his eyes. Firstly innocent and then… sinister and full of need. I’m sorry, but this is really all.”_

 

***

 

_“Well, how should I put this… Even though that I don’t recall what have happened, I’m pretty sure that the boy himself gave off an innocent feeling. Ditzy, you know what I mean? And then suddenly his eyes morphed. And if you say that the eyes are the mirror of people’s soul, I would say that this guy’s soul was made purely of sex with a tint of something demonic. That’s all, sorry”, was everything that Kim Jongwoon said to Jaejoong and Yunho, before the investigators thanked him, leaving the room after a polite bow._

 

***

 

Jaejoong still had a hand on the doorknob, but when he looked up, gaze scanning the whole place, his eyes landed on a familiar intern. Jaejoong was set to go and interrogate him until he noticed a figure which was patiently waiting next to the tall man. The intern was entering the doctor’s room with a boy slightly smaller than him, short, black hair spiked up, athletic silhouette curved in the backside area. Jaejoong caught the sight of his face when he gazed at Yunho, who was still listening to Mrs. Choi nagging. Jaejoong gasped. He instantly recognized the golden glimmer but he managed to snap out of his daze only when the door behind them closed. 

His body moved on its own and Jaejoong found himself knocking on the white-painted wood. After a while the intern opened with a kind smile on his face. Jaejoong quickly scanned the poky room in search for a young brunette. To his consternation it appeared to be empty, making him question his own sanity.

Jaejoong was reminded of his first intention by the perfectly calm voice. 

“Yes? What can I help you, sir?”

Jaejoong straightened his back, turning his attention to the intern. One look at the boy and he already knew that this was going to be a tough opponent, who was now using his exact methods with acting polite and professional in front of others while keeping his secrets out of display. Jaejoong, having his so-called ‘sixth sense’ in reading people, could easily tell when he met someone of his caliber. But he was extremely determined to get what he wanted and now he really wanted to confirm his suspicions or get rid of them once and for all.  
Jaejoong showed his badge, waving it slightly before the intern’s nose and with a polite smile he introduced himself.

“Senior Inspector Kim Jaejoong. I wanted to ask a few questions, mister…?”

The boy’s eyes narrowed with a gaze piercing and calculating. Jaejoong felt his insides boil. He was under scrutiny. This brat dared to _gage_ him. 

After a long moment of silence the intern jutted his chin, his whole posture bidding a defiance to Jaejoong.

“Shim Changmin, sir. At your service.”

 

***

 

“Dude, you look like you’re going to bite off the steering wheel. What happened?”

Jaejoong glared at Yunho, which caused him to back off a little. From all the people in the world he probably knew best that an angry Jaejoong was equal to a deadly Jaejoong.

“I spotted the intern. The one that I saw earlier in other hospitals, the ones in which victims of our energy-sucking incidents had been staying. I’m certain that this bastard had worked there, but of course he denied. I checked his career records and nothing. I feel like I’ve been missing something important. On top of that the only thing we currently know about our culprit is the fact that his eyes are the most memorable parts of his whole being and he caught all of his victims just by looking like an innocent angel, eventually exposing his true, insatiable and diabolic self”, Jaejoong shifted in his seat, grabbing Yunho’s shoulders and shaking him mercilessly. “We aren’t making any progress, for fuck’s sake! Do something!”

“Can you please stop this?”, Yunho asked between shakes, his patience still undeterred. “Take a hold of yourself, Jae. We will manage to close this case, just like we always do.”

Reassuring Jaejoong when he got hysterical, and he tended to do it pretty frequently, should probably be pointed out in Yunho’s job contract. The younger man was always in a state of readiness, always knowing what to do, always knowing what to say. Even Jaejoong noticed this, trying to figure out how come Yunho possessed such talent.

“You think so?”, Jaejoong asked weakly, eyes almost begging for some sort of confirmation.

“Yeah, I’m sure. Why don’t we just forget about it for one evening? Wanna come for dinner? Yoochun will be happy.”

“Probably because he doesn’t have anybody to share the news about your sexual experiments”, Jaejoong mumbled, smirking to himself.

“Don’t complain. You like it.”

 

***

 

“Hey Stupid, wassup?”

Xiah perked up when his human friend’s voice reached him. He really liked Lee Hyukjae. But some things are better left unsaid. In the human world Xiah went under the name of Kim Junsu, acting as a normal student at the university's music department. In reality he was a devil spawn, born in Emptiness, raised by his kin to feed on human energy. 

Although the demon considered Hyukjae a friend since they first met at the university, Xiah never told him about his true identity, fearing the reaction. 

In addition to this, Xiah was sick. His demon companions weren’t able to help him and he already had hurt three humans, not even knowing what he was doing at that time.

To put things right – Xiah was a succubus, recently very horny, plus hungry like hell. Of course this wasn’t a good combination, especially if his Mother found out about his mental health condition. He didn’t want to be locked and fed on human essence, so his two best friends, Max and Micky, were currently taking care of the mess he got himself in, getting rid of all evidences and his victims’ memories. He tried to stay conscious every time someone approached him, he really did... 

Yes, Xiah cared for humans, not wanting them to be over-fucked and sucked dry from energy by his needy half, probably because he always had some moral issues with this. Even his Mother called him ‘weird’ from time to time. 

However, for some unknown reasons, his hunger always seemed to take the better of him, making him act like a REAL bitch in really BURNING heat. Though, he didn’t know it for sure. He only concluded that Max must be correct in his assumptions. Xiah didn’t know what to do with those information, so to prevent next attacks of the illness, he chose food to which he hadn’t felt attracted one bit. Nevertheless, last time he did this, a guy called Siwon decided to butt in and heroically save him from his own dinner, ending up as a pretty nice meal himself. 

And second yes, demons had feelings, despite all the nasty stuff written or said about them. Xiah felt attached to Hyukjae and this was the main reason for him to avoid any contact that could be interpreted as a sexual advance, because his needy half seemed to be always on a hunt. So they bickered, making fun of each others’ flaws or fails. Apparently, for Xiah it was the best and most convenient way to keep their relationship monitored.

“Don’t try to be all gangsta, Hyuk, you’re failing miserably”, the raven-haired demon snickered, smirking with superiority.

“Says the guy who tried to shine during my rap with his ‘kamo-c’mon’ shriek.”

“Shut up, slave.”

“Yeah, I know, I love you too, dude.”

Xiah looked at his friend with a sad expression blemishing his boyish face. 

“Do you really, Hyukjae?”

The said boy seemed to be quite flabbergasted by a sudden change in his classmate's attitude. Hyukjae's features softened and he took a seat next to the demon.

“What’s going on, Su?”

“The last guy I was with wants to become a priest. And it’s because of me. I’m a monster…”, Xiah whispered softly, eyes focused on his hands. He turned his gaze at Hyukjae. What he saw frightened him – a hurt look was painted all over the other’s face, lip bitten in attempt not to speak. Xiah gently put his hand on his friend's knee.

“Hyuk?”

Suddenly Hyukjae turned to him, grabbing his chin with fingers and kissing him with all he got. The demon felt a familiar fire inside him grow with each time the tongue swapped across his lips. This wasn’t going in a good direction, Xiah knew it too well. When a hand came to bring him closer, delicately running over a bared patch of skin on his back, Xiah's resolve to keep his hunger in check crushed into a million pieces. One last look on Hyukjae’s tightly closed lids and desire overwhelmed him completely.


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: NC-17  
>  Weird pairing: Hyukjae/Junsu_

Never in his entire lifetime has Hyukjae dreamed of something like this to happen. Well, maybe during some lonely nights he actually did, because recently his sex fantasies were almost always revolving around his friend. Miraculously, he managed to not masturbate every time Junsu’s naked silhouette appeared in his normally boobs-filled mind. However, nowadays Hyukjae just couldn’t help but to notice how incredibly alluring the raven-haired boy was. It was weird and for the most part of it uncomfortable for his pants, actually. 

Now, his very soul was threatening to escape. After those uncontrolled by his pituitary gland actions he was expecting everything – an argument, a bitch-slap or even an ass kicking, but surely not this.

“Oh shit!...”, the chestnut-haired boy hissed, teeth clenched, when Junsu’s gorgeously skilled fingers massaged his crotch, alternating pressure with every squeeze. His brain was practically in a mess, the light licking on his earlobe doing nothing to help him catch up with what was happening. 

“Men’s restroom… Now…”, Junsu moaned straight to his ear, gently biting the shell. It came to Hyukjae after a short moment – they were in their college’s soccer team changing room. Everyone could _see_ them, they could _get expelled_ , they could _be harassed_ about this for the rest of their life.

If not for the grip on his wrist, he would not realize that Junsu was quickly leading him in the boy’s restroom direction. They passed through the door frame, Hyukjae almost having a face-to-face meeting with the tiled floor on their way to the last cubicle.

The door behind them shut. Junsu immediately sunk to his knees, in one swift move dealing with his friend’s zipper. He mouthed Hyukjae’s erection, his wet tongue darting out to teasingly brush over the thin layer of material. 

Hyukjae’s eyes were wide in shock when Junsu pushed his underwear down, lips grazing the exposed manhood, from crown to balls, slightly nipping on the skin, tongue lapping over visible veins in a never-ending sensual torture. His head hit the metal wall exactly in time with Junsu slowly engulfing his cock into his sinful lips. Hyukjae buried fingers in the stylized, raven strands, pulling at them frantically with each sweep. For someone who seemed to be kind of gullible in the most cases, Junsu sure was hell of an experienced and calculating tease. Hyukjae felt the hotness leaving for a moment, giving him a chance to regain his consciousness.

He looked down. Seeing a provocative smirk on the other boy’s face made his insides churn with something akin to anger mixed with need, passion. For a second Hyukjae felt afraid of whatever was happening to him but when he met the golden-colored orbs, equally lust-blown, all thoughts of being reasonable left his mind.

Harshly grabbing Junsu’s hair he forced his manhood into his voluptuous mouth, not caring much about the gagging sound the other had made. He started thrusting, pleasurable heat overtaking him until Junsu started to _suck_ , the flushed cheeks hollowed while quiet, almost inaudible keening sounds filled the small space. The flicking of tongue, occasional brushing and _pushing_ into the leaking tip made Hyukjae lose his mind completely. He could feel the muscles constricting every time the head of his cock hit the back of Junsu’s throat. 

The raven-haired boy put his hands on Hyukjae’s hips, knowing perfectly well what was going to happen in a matter of seconds. One last aggressive thrust and the chestnut-haired boy spilled himself into the welcoming, moist cavern, aftershocks running down his spine and making his legs wobbly. 

Hyukjae felt incredibly satisfied, but at the same time his body was completely drained and his limbs were now somehow lax. Slowly, his back slid over the wall, his knees giving up on him. He didn’t have any idea why, because surely a guy’s body should not be this weak after only a blowjob. 

He looked up and what he saw was pretty much the same naked Junsu which had appeared in his countless, perverted fantasies. How he managed to undress so quickly was a wondrous matter. Not that Hyukjae complained, of course. Having something so nice before you would certainly make a straight guy gay. 

A weird feeling of uncertainty popped inside Hyukjae’s stomach when Junsu ogled him, eyes somehow sinister and shimmering with gold. This certainly wasn’t normal. His intuition knew that something was wrong, but his mind in this post-orgasmic state was as good as an empty can. 

The brunette lowered himself, leering in Hyukjae direction.

“I expected you to be more efficient, human”, Junsu straddled him, diabolical smirk marring his voluptuous lips.

“Huh?” was the only coherent word Hyukjae could muster up, his eyes glued to Junsu’s hand.

The raven-haired boy teasingly licked two fingers, after a few agonizingly long moments sucking on them with a low moan. The other hand went straight to Hyukjae’s manhood, bringing it back to life in seconds, although the person in question was sure that his body lacked an enormous amount of energy needed for another, probably much wilder, round. 

Hyukjae’s orbs went absolutely wide when Junsu started scissoring himself, a low growl making him shiver in both - fear and anticipation. He gasped in shock, the scorching heat encircling him gradually.

Junsu put both hands on the other’s boy shoulders, impaling himself on Hyukjae’s cock with a soft moan. 

“Fuck!...”

Seeing his friend’s expression of pure bliss mixed with pain, Junsu smiled evilly.

“Yep, this is precisely what we are going to do now. Try not to die, human.”

 

***

 

Xiah landed on Hyukjae’s chest, desperately trying to regain his breath. His hands tentatively moved up in an attempt to feel the other’s heartbeat. 

Xiah abruptly halted his actions, propping himself up on straight arms, sheer terror written on his face. His friend’s heart was beating slowly and almost inaudibly, breathing steady but a little imperceptible. Other guys were in a better condition and this bothered the brunette the most.

Grabbing Hyukjae by the shoulders, the demon shook him gently, however, with each passing second his movements were getting more and more frantic and desperate. 

“Hyuk, Hyuk, please, wake up, dude! Don’t do this to me…”, the demon orbs watered, as he slapped the chestnut-haired boy two times, to no avail, unfortunately. 

“Shit, what have I done?...”, a sob escaped his lips. He heard someone entering the restroom. Panicking, he stood up, in a few clumsy movements covering his sweaty body with pants and t-shirt.

Heavy footsteps were even closer now. Xiah needed to escape. The door to the cubicle on his right was opened. His mind instantly went blank, only two persons’ names floating there freely.

“Micky, Max… Somebody, help me…”

In next moment he was standing in the pouring rain, door to Micky and Yunho’s apartment being right before his nose. 

With shaking hands he pushed the button, an irritating sound of the doorbell resounding even outside.   
Xiah felt a strange, very strong human energy approaching the door and it definitely wasn’t Yunho, even though Micky’s human energy also felt extremely alluring. The raven-haired boy insides squeezed a little, dizziness overtaking him for a second. He could swear that the smell of this particular potency was in every hospital he visited under Max’s care and it haunted him ever since the first time.

When the door opened, the power hit his senses with full force, making his vision blurry.

 

***

 

“… and then Yunho fainted. Seriously, I don’t know why he was so shocked when I showed him this dildo. It wasn’t like _he_ was going to take it up in his ass, though, I wouldn’t mind some reverse play from time to time…”, the long-haired brunette grinned provocatively. Jaejoong stole a look at Yunho, who was blushing furiously over his bowl with homemade (read as: Jaejoong-made) kimchi. He totally expected Yoochun talking freely about their sex life – for some time now he was a fan of those stories, Yoochun’s humor and straightforwardness making them even more hilarious than they could be when told by someone else. 

“Besides, Yunho is sometimes a totally closed-minded person. Experiments are a nice way to relieve your stress, you know?”

“If you’re still talking about that fish-thing…”, Yunho started in a warning tone, but was cut off.

“Oh, stop being a weepy dick! This Japanese girl did it, why in the world can’t I?”

“Maybe because she has a _vagina_?”, Jaejoong decided to end his best friend’s misery by butting in. He was awarded with Yoochun sending him an incredulous look.

“Are you doubting my ass’ abilities?”, the long-haired man asked, brow quirked in disbelief. 

“Dude, me? ’Course not. I wouldn’t dare to even think about it”, Jaejoong concluded that this conversation wasn’t going in a good direction, given the way Yunho gaped at them. Yoochun seemed to notice it too, leaning in his boyfriend direction.

“Hey Yun, stop doing this with your mouth or else I’m going to take advantage of you…”, deep voice whispered, making Yunho visibly shiver with pleasure.

“If not for the circumstances, I would make you both do the dishes, because I made the food, you leeches. Know my generosity, Chun. I’m going to reign in the kitchen for a while. But remember one thing – you are allowed to fuck only after I leave, understood?”, Jaejoong smirked in at Yoochun, receiving a greasy smile.

“Jaejoong!”, Yunho pleaded with his eyes as soon as his boyfriend hand found his crotch.

“Listen to Yoochun and stop being a weepy dick”, Jaejoong didn’t spare them a second glance, taking the dirty plates with him.

After a while the sounds of wet kissing reached him. He turned on the water, choosing to give the dishwasher a compassionate leave and handling the problem with his own hands.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, startling him completely. Putting the dishcloth away, he made his way to check it up. His intuition told him that his hosting couple was most certainly too immersed in their loud making-out to even notice a visitor.

When his hand landed on the doorknob, a weird premonition that something big was going to happen flashed through his mind.

Not paying the second thought, he pushed the door open.

His breath got caught in his throat.

The boy, the same raven-haired one, from all his hospital supposedly-to-be mirages, was standing before him: clothes disheveled, hair messy and wet from the rain, his chest heaving while big, tear-shaped eyes were staring at him in utter bewilderment. 

“Were is Micky?”, the boy made one small step, tripping on the doorstep and landing straight on mesmerized Jaejoong.

As soon as the boy touched him, he felt an unimaginable urge to fuck him into the wall. Jaejoong’s body seemed to be charged with electricity, shaky breathing on his shoulder only helping him to sport a boner.

Jaejoong had a violent comeback to reality when suddenly the warm weight was _yanked_ off of him.

He looked up, meeting Yoochun's stare. The long-haired man clearly had the protective mode on, shielding the boy with his back. Jaejoong couldn’t recall if he had ever seen the other in such state. He noticed the boy’s hand going to Yoochun’s shoulder, patting it gently.

“Micky, stop. It was my fault…”, the boy started.

“How many times do I have to remind you?”, the older man turned his head slightly to give the other a disapproving look.

“I’m sorry, Yoochun.”

Jaejoong woke up from his daze.

“Micky?”, his eyes were bored into Yoochun, waiting for explanation. The man sighed, scratching his forehead and taking a deep breath as he was preparing for a long tirade.

“This is my baby cousin, Junsu. He used to call me by that name and now he just can’t get rid of the old habit. Are you going to interview me about it more or what?”

Jaejoong didn’t have time to answer when Yunho’s head popped up from behind the entrance to the living room.

“I’ve got a call from the office. We have another one over-fucked, he is in a coma and we need to go to the hospital. Oh God Junsu, I didn’t mean to-”, the brown-haired man noticed the boy only after a moment, the lad covering his mouth with both hands. The horror-filled expression made Yunho absolutely uncomfortable and totally guilty. 

Yoochun grabbed Junsu and pulled him into direction of his shared with Yunho bedroom, turning for a moment to both men, who stayed in the hall.

“You guys better go now. I have other problems to deal with.”

Jaejoong noticed Junsu bowing slightly to him, mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ just before he was dragged out of his sight.

“Dude, move your ass, we need to go…”

“Yeah, you’re right…”

Yunho saw the longing gaze Jaejoong sent to his bedroom door. He suspected that their road to the hospital will be a tiring and question-flooded one.


	5. Resolving problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_

“Just tell me one thing – why is Yoochun taking away the love of my life?”, Jaejoong whined, head meeting with the dashboard.

“Huh?”, Yunho had expected a bunch of other questions, most of them revolving around Junsu’s age, sexual preferences and the type of guy he would spread his legs for. Wait, scratch the last one. Jaejoong would probably ask about the type of guy Junsu could ‘open up to’, trying to act as he did not want to ravish the boy.

Yunho gawked at Jaejoong for about ten seconds until his forehead was flicked by a long finger. The brunette sighed, while Yunho rubbed the sore spot.

“You totally got me there, Jae. Love at first sight?”

“Not first, idiot. “

“I still don’t get you…”, Yunho was confused, but who wouldn’t after dealing with almighty Kim Jaejoong’s indications and prompts.

“I’m sure that he is the one I saw in those hospitals”, the brunette bit his lip, frowning a little.

“No way. He’s studying. And if my information is correct, it’s music, not medicine”, the chestnut-haired man waved him off, completely missing the look the other gave him.

“How come I haven’t met him earlier?”, Jaejoong’s eyes were piercing his friend’s skull, bitterness in his voice not well-contained.

_And here it comes…_

“Maybe because he came back to town only three months ago and visited us only four times since then.”

“Why?”, Jaejoong was now like a sponge - imbibing all information about the boy without a single thought, Yunho could tell just by looking at his friend’s eager expression.

“He has studies, ya know. He is also dealing with some health problems and this is why Yoochun is often out, looking after him. I hope he won’t catch a cold, poor thing…”

Jaejoong’s face lit up in realization.

“If he’s sick, it makes perfect sense for me to see him in a hospital, you dolt!”

“But in three different ones?”

“Shut up, I’m trying hard to rationalize my visions. About fifteen minutes ago I almost had a heart attack, when I saw my fantasy standing before my very eyes, all soaked and adorable.”

“Okaaay, whatever. And I’m sure that it wasn’t a before-stroke-state. More like a boner alert”, Yunho grinned knowingly, avoiding a punch to his shoulder.

“That visible?”

“Judging from the tent in your pants, Yoochun’s ‘lioness protecting her offspring’ behavior and Junsu blush, yes, it was obvious that you wanted to do him. But hey, you’re not the only one”, Yunho turned his attention back to the road, waiting for the onslaught.

“What do you mean by that?”, Jaejoong became wary and cautious. It was almost hilarious how the older reacted to all this inclinations, making Yunho feel a little guilty for being mean and indirect.

_He smells danger…_

“My first encounter with Junsu wasn’t on a family dinner. When I was coming back from a pub… erm… supermarket, I heard something strange in the nearest alley…”

“… and being a model officer, you decided to butt in”, the brunette cut him mid-sentence. Yunho didn’t pay attention to it, continuing the story.

“What I saw was pretty much Junsu pinned to the wall, some bulky guy molesting him. He begged the bastard to stop, but I think it only turned that piece of trash more. Though, it was REALLY hot…”

“Don’t make me kill you…”, Jaejoong hissed warningly, fists tightly clenched.

“You know, it was the first time I wanted to have a one night stand. Back to the topic… Of course I saved him. I had taken both of them to hospital, because I roughed that almost-rapist pretty badly. And then, after an hour, Yoochun arrived. For a moment there I did not have the slightest clue what was happening, because I hadn’t called him. He went straight to the kid. Junsu told him something and then Yoochun finally snapped out of his daze. During our relationship I’d never seen him _this_ shocked. But he collected himself pretty quickly. They both approached me and dude, believe me or not, when Junsu bowed and said ‘Thank you, Hyungnim’ I was pretty close to adopting him. Don’t look at me like that! When Chun came, my mind was brought back to its normal state. Besides, I was never able to cheat, so yeah… Then Yoochun told me that Junsu is his baby cousin and he just transferred to our Uni to study music”, Yunho took a deep breath after ending his monologue, probably expecting that it will be sufficient for Jaejoong’s insatiable curiosity. 

Jaejoong breathed out, grabbing a box of cigarettes and taking one out. When Yunho grimaced, opening his mouth to stop him from lighting the damn thing, he was shushed by Jaejoong’s glare.

“You’re going to answer a few questions, Jung Yunho.”

The brown-haired man gave him an incredulous look, but no word of complain dared to escape. It was still raining outside, but obviously the brunette didn’t care as he opened the car window, exhaling the smoke with semi-parted lips.

“How old is he?”

_Ha! I knew he would ask that!_

“Twenty two.”

“Is he gay?”

“Jaejoong!” Yunho made a disgusted face at the usage of this hateful word, his voice kind of whiny.

“Sorry. Is he homosexual?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I think that yes, he is.”

“I assume that you don’t have an idea if he has a partner or not?”

“Nope, I don’t know anything. Although, there is a kid named Changmin or something like this, who is Junsu’s roommate… But I only heard of him.”

Jaejoong turned his head so quickly that Yunho wondered how come he didn’t lose it.

“Changmin? Shim Changmin?” The raven-haired man voice was urgent and somehow surprised.

“Yeah, something like that…” Yunho backed away a few centimeters, seeing his best friend’s strange expression. “Jae, is something wrong? How do you know the guy?” 

“Nothing’s wrong. Just heard the name somewhere before…” The brunette took a long drug, puffing the gray cloud throughout the window. 

“Don’t give me that shit, I know something’s bothering you”, Yunho’s stare was scolding, but he was instantly dismissed by Jaejoong’s death glare.

“ _Nothing_ is wrong. Understood?”

“I get it. Whatever.”

 

***

 

When the door behind them closed, Micky gestured for Xiah to sit on the bed and be quiet. Making sure that they were alone now, with Yunho and Jaejoong out on a duty, the taller demon bored his chocolate eyes’ stare into the smaller figure on the bed.

“It was you”, it wasn’t a question and Xiah nodded, fingers crumpling the material of his wet t-shirt. “Name”, Micky demanded, pacing nervously around the room.

“Lee Hyukjae…”, the raven-haired demon whisper was almost inaudible, but the other's ears caught it perfectly. He spoon around, all traces of his calm mask disappearing in few seconds.

“We’re sooo in-fucking-credibly doomed…”, Micky mumbled, face-palming with a conceded manner. Xiah didn’t say a word, eyes downcast and trained on the fluffy, white carpet.

The long-haired male abruptly stopped in his tracks. With one swift movement, grabbing the other’s hand, he pulled him up.

“We’re teleporting. We need to catch Max and now he is most probably in your Mother’s palace. Remember to keep your mouth shut if we happen to bump into Her, ok?”

“I know, right?” Xiah trembled, but his other hand came to grip Micky’s arm.

Tear-shaped eyes stayed tightly sealed as soon as the younger demon’s world twirled, semi-LSD vision of colors and shapes enveloping him.

In the next minutes the two demons were standing in the middle of a rocky nowhere, with red sand under their feet and a soft, warm wind on their faces.

“Your sense of direction is as bad as always, Micky”, the spiked-haired boy chuckled, but went silent in next moment, chocolate orbs glaring at him with choler.

“Shut up, you brat. You stay here - I’m going to find this Eiffel-high bastard”, Micky’s face was stormy, his aura being in the same state. He turned around, dissolving into thin air.

Xiah breathed out and sat on the nearby boulder, his mind slowly drifting away to the broad chest he landed on and the strong energy that almost fucked his senses when he stood there in the rain. Not to mention the hard length pressed against his thigh, the fast beating of the other’s heart with their bodies flush and long fingers crawling into his arms and… Xiah groaned wantonly, his hand slowly moving to the zipper. 

He felt a tiny pang of guilt, remembering the fact that because of his insatiable other self Hyukjae was now in a coma and he was sitting here, shamelessly lusting after another human body. He stopped in the midst of unzipping his pants and whined pitifully, burying his face in his hands.

“My life is meaningless”, the black-haired boy sighed to the emptiness, trying to bask in his own self-pity, bruised self-esteem healing at the speed of a racing snail. But apparently the Emptiness had other plans as it thwacked him over the head. 

_Wait. What._

Xiah jumped with a squeak, eyes wide with horror as he toppled over his own foot and landed straight into an embrace from one of his best friends.

“I like this look. It screams ‘I’m still a virgin, so please rape me’. Surely human rapists are going to enjoy it too, while you sneakily suck them dry from their energy. Or while you just suck them.”

Xiah regained his composure, which was quite a challenge with two muscular arms around his waist and with his derriere being kneaded mercilessly by slim fingers.

“You mofo, you better stop or I’m going to tell my Mom about this! And I’ll make sure to cry at that time!”

Suddenly, the black-haired boy was yanked away from the preying hands and with a spectacular pirouette he landed on Micky’s chest. 

“Oh, we don’t want to see your Mom's rage now, do we?” the shiny, chocolate orbs twinkled with something akin to a plea and Xiah reluctantly nodded. A loud sound of clearing throat disrupted the peaceful moment. The smaller boy’s head turned slightly, but his arms came to encircle the other’s waist, hands on his strong back.  
From this position Xiah glared, with one scorching stare trying to chop, suffocate and burn away the infamous ‘Max Smirk’ and Max himself. But the said person didn’t take his efforts to heart, his smirk still in the right place, eyes crinkling with undisturbed mischievousness.

“Micky, you’re officially the Spoilsport of the month. Besides, his Mom loves me.”

“Probably because you fuck everything what is capable of breathing.”

“Said the guy who decided to have fun with a fish.”

Xiah’s eyes were saucer-sized, making Micky a little uncomfortable.

“Haven’t you said that Yunho was absolutely against it?”

Micky sighed.

“He was.”

“And?”

“And I did it anyway”, the long-haired demon turned his face around, a small grin gracing his plump lips at the memory of his ‘experiment’.

“This could be counted as animal abuse”, Max smirked, still extremely entertained by Xiah’s horrified expression. 

“No way, the fish liked it…” Micky said with a nonchalant wave of his hand.

“Micky, for God’s sake…”, Xiah started only to be shushed by a finger on his lips.

“Remember what I’ve told you about what _He_ told us about calling _His_ name in this place?”

The shorter demon opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, but no word came out. He concluded that debating this won’t help them and once more flopped lifelessly onto the boulder.

The tall, short-haired brunette took three steps and sat beside Xiah. 

“Micky told me about Hyukjae. And about this Jaejoong guy. You’re horny because of him?”

The smaller demon gulped.

“Yes.”

Max smirked evilly.

“Well, that’s too bad. You see, he is the one in charge of searching for the culprit of our ‘energy sucking’ incidents. He is not blind. The guy had noticed me in those hospitals and I bet that he had caught a glimpse of you too. He wants your ass, but not in the way _you_ want him to _want_ it.”

“I’m not entirely sure about the last one…” Micky stated, locking eyes with Xiah.

“What do you mean by this?”

“He would've most probably raped Xiah in my hallway, if not for the fact that I came in. Even I could feel how much he wanted him. You tripped because of his energy, didn’t you?”

Xiah looked gob smacked.

“How did you know?”

“I stopped making out with Yunho because my senses were _smacked_ by Jaejoong’s energy. And then I saw him sporting a boner just because he touched you. Besides… you weren’t better, Xiah. You panted like he’d performed a handjob on you…”

“How come the hunger didn’t overtake you?”, Max was now sitting facing Xiah, orbs full of curiosity, his fist supporting his chin.

“I don’t have any idea. Maybe because I ate before? Though, I felt something similar…”

“Don’t ‘similar’ me. Tell me exactly what it was”, Max urged him to spit it out, the researcher mode still on and working.

“I think it was what they call _lust_ … I… I didn't need his energy. I needed _him_ to just do me…” 

Max scratched his chin, an absent look on his face making him look a little more odd than usual.

“Interesting…”

Micky cleared his throat, patting the tall demon shoulder.

“What we are going to do about Hyukjae’s memory when he wakes up? And what about Jaejoong and Yunho?”

“Leave Hyukjae to me. As for the rest… You two must be more careful around them. I can’t manipulate them, because when I’m in the hospital the guys are unconscious and I have time to put spells. I doubt I will have a chance to sneak into Jaejoong’s apartment when he’s asleep. Just stay put and try to not attack him when you’re hungry, Xiah”, Max said and then turned to Micky. “And you make sure that this human won’t touch him until I’m done with my research.”

 

***

 

“I’m sure that Hyukjae’s not gay, we sometimes had watched… um… magazines together. He was a boobs fan!”

Jaejoong nodded, his head already throbbing. Questioning this Shin Donghee guy wasn’t leading him to resolving the case, instead creating only more problems. If Lee Hyukjae wasn’t homosexual, it would mean that this incident didn’t rank between the other three and they could leave it alone for someone in this jurisdiction. But all things that doctors had said seemed to be a mocking reminder that maybe Lee Hyukjae was indeed bi-curious and ended up as the fourth victim of this sex-addicted energy vampire. And it would of course lead to a conclusion that the culprit was a student, given the circumstances in which Hyukjae was found. 

“Um… Officer Kim, I don’t know if this helps but lately he was hanging out with Kim Junsu, a transfer student and they looked like they were really close. Maybe he knows something… I wonder why he didn’t come here to check on Hyuk?...”, Donghee trailed off, completely missing the shocked stare Jaejoong gave him, when he mentioned Junsu.

He excused himself for a moment, passing by Yunho who was – as always – patiently dealing with the family of the victim, explaining that the Police will do everything to catch the evildoer in a short time period.

Jaejoong went straight to the restroom, turning the water on and splashing his face. Looking into the big mirror, he tried to put his thoughts in order.

Junsu came to town three months ago, when the first incident occurred. Yunho told him that the boy most probably preferred men over females. He could swear that he saw Junsu in hospitals in which the victims had been staying. Junsu’s roommate could be the same guy, whom he interrogated without Yunho’s knowledge. And then came the innocence - the best remembered trait. From what he could tell Junsu was _oozing_ with it. The boy was Lee Hyukjae’s friend and the time in which the guy was found could be linked to Junsu’s sudden appearance before Yoochun and Yunho’s door. 

Everything led to only one conclusion: the guy he fell in love with at the first sight could be a sex-deprived beast that gave in to every man who wanted it. Jaejoong was positively pissed off, never in his entire life feeling so possessive and wanting to claim what was his. When he realized in what direction his thoughts were going, he slapped himself mentally, once more splashing his face with cold water. 

He needed _evidence_ , kickass evidence. If it turned out that Junsu wasn’t the one behind all this over-fucked cases, Jaejoong would be able to sleep peacefully. However, if Junsu really was a nymphomaniac… A nasty, evil smirk creeped on his lips, when he carefully explored the whole range of possible ways of _punishing_ the boy in his own, private cell.


	6. Love at (not)first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Rating for this chapter: NC-17_  
>  Weird pairing: none, unless you count Junsu and his vibrator as one  
> Warnings: sex toy usage, masturbation

After leaving the hospital, Yunho very carefully studied his friend. Jaejoong seemed to be quite off, thinking really hard about… something. And this little fact bothered the younger of the two to no end. It was never a good sign to start with. 

“We need to interrogate someone”, with his voice even and calm, Jaejoong’s face didn’t show any kind of emotion, maybe except a cold mask of a professional, which sometimes gave Yunho the shivers. He was sure that the person who was going to be questioned by them should start to shiver in fear. 

“Who is the chosen one?”, the brown-haired man asked, trying to sound as carefree as he could, though the creepy forebodings were blooming inside his head with the speed of lightning.

Jaejoong smirked cunningly and Yunho knew that he wasn’t going to like the answer.

“I need some information from Kim Junsu”, the older male stated, amused by his friend’s ‘shocked fish’ expression. 

“What?! Why?”, the taller detective’s tone was bordering on scared, with a tint of a riled one.

“Shin Donghee-sshi told me that Junsu is Lee Hyukjae’s close acquaintance.” 

“Yoochun will strangle you! Screw that, he will strangle me first! No way I’m doing this!” Yunho was close to screaming in panic, but one backslap was enough to bring his common sense back from its short leave. “Jaejoong, you fucker!”

“Oh, don’t give me that! Stop acting like Yoochun is going to kill us. It’s our job and we must check every trail we have, you unprofessional prick.”

Jaejoong was a manipulating bitch, Yunho knew it all too well, but still he was a little vulnerable to everything related to his work ethics and professionalism. He immediately shut up, mumbling curses under his breath.

“You’re doing it because you want to molest Junsu…” Yunho was now _pouting_ and it would be pretty hilarious, if not for the fact that Jaejoong had to maintain his cold demeanor or minimum of it in order to utilize this opportunity to the maximum. It most certainly involved keeping Yunho in this blissful state of unawareness for some time. He let out an exasperated sigh, scratching his forehead and secretly observing his friend’s reaction.

“I’m not denying the fact that I find the boy very attractive. Fuck, I would totally bang him. However, you know perfectly well that I’m a master at separating work from my private matters. Besides, Junsu seems to be pretty fragile. I don’t know how to approach this whole thing without scaring the shit out of him, if I want to ask him out afterward…”

“Don’t tell me that you’re serious about him…”, Yunho gave him a suspicious look, arms crossing on wide chest. Jaejoong played it cool, lowering his raven-colored head, fingers fiddling with the thick material of his navy blue jeans. 

“I’m… So what if I am?”, the brunette asked aggravated, not glancing at his friend even once. This was probably the best method to make Yunho believe him – carry out a flawless act.

“Oh God… You _are_ …”, the shock on Yunho’s face almost made the older one burst into laughter. Almost, because soon enough a small cell in Jaejoong’s brain had awoken just to tell him that his best friend’s reaction was proof that he was being perceived a player. Or something worse.

“You’re doubting me?!”, his voice was low, threatening, his dark hazelnut orbs squinted and scanning.

“No! I mean… Not you…”, Yunho's hands came flying before Jaejoong’s nose.

“Then what was that stare?”, the brunette was still looking murderous and Yunho was at loss: what words should he use to stay alive?

“Um… I wasn’t doubting you, I was doubting your intentions…”

“Say what?!”

“I’m sorry, this wasn’t what I meant!”

“And?”, a brow raised in expectation was an indication that Jaejoong wanted his partner crawling and begging for forgiveness. What other choice did he have anyway? 

“I’m an ignorant fool, who just can’t comprehend love at first sight?”, Yunho asked, uncertainty leaking from every word and a pleading look plastered to his handsome face.

Jaejoong stopped glaring, cleared his throat and turned his head to observe the view behind the window of their car. 

“Good. You’re forgiven. Now we must convince both, Junsu and Yoochun, to speak with us. Or if Yoochun makes some problems, you will be the bait.”

“What?!”

“You will lure Yoochun out and I’ll talk to Junsu.”

“How do you plan to do that?”

“I’m going to send you two love-birds on a little journey to a sex shop with a quest: the searching for the biggest dildo ever”, Jaejoong’s smirk was an epitome of all what’s evil and wicked. Somehow Yunho knew that he was going to be a bloody sacrifice for Yoochun’s entertainment. He only hoped that his boyfriend will prefer to stay bottom even after this deadly purchase.

 _What wouldn’t you do to resolve the case?_

Jaejoong glanced at Yunho, who’s expression slowly began to be ‘I-concede-defeat’ one. Now was the time for more important things – he desperately needed a strategy. Suddenly an idea popped into his tired, now also a little biased with Junsu, mind. 

 

***

 

Max decided that leaving Xiah out of his Mother reach is going to be the safest way to cover the spiked-haired demon problem. After short deliberation he teleported the three of them to his human apartment, concluding that Jaejoong will most probably arrive at Micky’s house as soon as the investigation in the hospital ends.  
Max definitely wasn’t blind – he could see Xiah’s indecisiveness about the whole plan. He knew all too well that the other was indeed different from the rest succubi, this strange disease being only one in a bunch of other ambiguous issues. 

But now the tall demon needed information to help him deal with the situation in his own way. Xiah was sitting in the living room, the pad from their Xbox in his hands, almond-shaped eyes trained on the big screen, a faraway expression marring harmonious lineaments. 

“Change and go to sleep, you have your human duties tomorrow, you know?”, Max snatched the touchpad from Xiah’s loose grasp and put it over his head, in case the smaller one tried to use some tricks on him. He was confronted with a scrunched nose and mumbled ‘Iamolderthanyou’ before Xiah left the spacious room and went straight into the bedroom. Max was pretty flabbergasted – this wasn’t his friend's usual behavior, filled with fighting spirit, especially when it concerned their shared Xbox. Connecting the dots, he blamed it on Jaejoong.

Max didn’t think much before going to the kitchen, where a slightly anxious Micky was sipping a cup of black coffee. Well, succubi were prone to addictions. Micky had his coffee, cigarettes and sex toys, Xiah had an Xbox and lots of intercourses when he was in his hungry form, while Max had… sweets. And because of this he approached the fridge with a firm resolve to kill the stress with its’ contents. Taking out a chocolate cake and then positioning himself in front of Micky, he picked on the brown treat, a gaze wandering to his companion's face.

“Tell me everything you know about this Jaejoong. The only things that I’m certain of are his gorgeous face and a persistent, annoying character.” 

Micky’s forehead, which was probably the second widest thing in the whole apartment, giving place only to Xiah's perfectly round derriere, crumpled up in discontent.

“Be glad that Xiah’s hungry version isn’t around, because you would most probably end up burned.”

“You think he would be jealous?”

“Yep.”

“Why? Humans are meant to be nothing more than a one night meal. Only you marked yours, Lucifer knows why…”, Max leered in Micky’s direction, earning himself a dark glare.

“I like him. He is efficient. And has a killer body”, the long-haired demon came back to his coffee.

“I’m sure that Jaejoong has one of them too. So why don’t you swap beds from time to time?”

Micky spluttered his coffee on Max's shirt, chocolate orbs wide in shock. 

“Dude, that’s gross…”, the short-haired succubus stood up, unbuttoning the soiled cloth and tossing it to the corner. “I can tell that there is something more than normal liking and efficiency between you two”, he looked up at his friend, who was quick to collect and mend his shattered image.

“So what? I don’t care as long as he’s mine. And you better keep your hands to yourself, because I can be very aggressive. Knowing Xiah, he already took a liking to Jaejoong. We’re pretty much the same when it comes to things we consider our possession, ya know?”

Max smirked.

“Who knows it better than me? So back to the topic – what do you know about Jaejoong. I need every piece of info you can offer me.”

When Micky started his monologue, Max’s expression went from calculating to a plotting one. This was going to be so much fun!

 

***

 

Xiah wasn’t feeling good. Ever since the encounter with Jaejoong his mind was in a mess, a small voice of unsatisfied cravings resounding in his head.

He hated it. He hated the fact that he wasn’t able to control, that Max and Micky needed to decide what was best for him, that he was manhandled like a child. But most of all he hated that now he couldn’t touch anybody without this irrational fear popping from nowhere just to make his life more miserable. 

He hoped that maybe gaming would help him stop thinking, but of course his dear friend had to ruin the mood by brutally usurping the touchpad and ordering him to go to sleep. The spiked-haired boy didn’t even have enough strength to fight back like he always did. His legs led him to the bedroom. When he closed the door, a painful sigh escaped his lips. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater, slipping under the fluffy blankets.

Xiah knew that now he was truly behaving in a way he was brought up. His Mother told him that obedience plus vulnerability were the shortcut to men’s pants. He hated it almost as much as he knew the truth behind those words. Supposedly innocent appearance lured gay guys without a fail since he started to collect energy. And somewhere along the way he developed this weird syndrome, almost killing his best human friend. What worse could happen?

When he was in the midst of a tossing and turning session, a sharp sound of a doorbell rang through his ears. He got up, assuming that Micky and Max were in the middle of creating a battle plan. He wondered briefly who was visiting them at this hour, but being relatively optimistic he excluded the possibility of a rapist or murderer entering their house. He was a succubus anyway, he knew some basics of mind manipulation.

The more the distance between him and door decreased, the more churning in his stomach multiplied. The demon pulled the knob, a small surprised gasp passing between his lips. 

Xiah wasn’t entirely sure if he was more frightened or excited about both Jaejoong and Yunho standing in his doorframe. Only after the brunette smiled apologetically at him, Xiah allowed himself to relax a little. Yunho was the first one to speak. He bowed, his weak voice indicating that he was very tired.

“I’m really, really sorry for intruding, Junsu. I’ll explain it later. For now, can we come in?”

Xiah nodded, eyes darting to Jaejoong’s calm face. His energy seemed to be kept in check, all traces of lust or burning passion lost. The demon was confused – hadn’t this human wanted him? He didn’t know why but the feeling of disappointment almost made him cry. Maybe Max was right?

Yunho’s deep voice woke him up from this depressing daze.

“Junsu? Su, you alright there?”

Xiah covered one side of his face with a hand.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I just… It-it doesn’t matter”, a bitter chuckle left the succubus’ lungs. He wasn’t going to be bothered by a human. Uh uh, no way. “Please, come in.“

He led the two men into the living room, gesturing for them to sit behind a glassed tea table. 

“Would you like something to drink?”, Xiah asked politely, eyes avoiding Jaejoong in every way possible. 

“Water is okay”, the brunette answered before Yunho had the chance to voice his thoughts. The demon briefly glanced at them in acknowledgment. However, before he was able to retreat to the kitchen, Micky appeared from behind the corridor with a half-naked Max latched on to his neck.

“Jaejoong, why are you-“, Micky started as soon as his gaze landed on the older human, but when he felt a hole being burned in his skull, he immediately turned around only to see a very grim-looking Yunho, whose arm was being held resolutely by a worried Xiah. Micky realized what was wrong, hissing into his friend's ear.

“Get off of me, my human is pissed off!”

The tall succubus raised his hands in a defeated manner, with a short ‘sorry, hyung’, turning his face to Jaejoong, who was now presenting a very well-studied poker face.

“What was THAT?”, Yunho sounded very threatening, voice quiet, low, fist clenching and unclenching rhythmically. Micky decided that damage control was extremely appropriate in his current situation. The long-haired demon gave Xiah a sign. The younger succubus gently tapped Yunho’s shoulder, whispering something reassuringly.

“Hyung, don’t be mad. Changmin is only being clingy. You two better go and talk, ok?”

Micky smirked mentally at his lover's uncertain nod. Closing the distance between them, he grabbed Yunho’s hand, directing their steps into the kitchen and leaving the three people to sink in awkwardness.

Xiah let out an exasperated sigh but soon enough he needed to hold his breath once again. Jaejoong and Max were _staring_ at each other, extremely disturbing, small smirks playing on their lips. Suddenly the demon’s voice pierced the silence.

“Inspector Kim, I didn’t expect to meet you in my own apartment. What brings you here, for it surely cannot be another questioning of my person?”

“You are absolutely correct, Shim Changmin-sshi. I came to ask Junsu-sshi about an issue that you are now most probably perfectly aware of.”

“I am not entirely sure if I got your insinuations right.”

“I was not insinuating anything. So for now can you please leave me with Junsu-sshi, so I could perform my duty?”

“If I am not mistaken in those kind of situations a lawyer should be present.”

“This is a necessity only when we question a person who is suspected of committing a crime. I believe Junsu-sshi doesn’t need one. Especially an unqualified one.”

Xiah was seriously frightened. But he was also seriously angered at how they talked about him in the third person. A decision was made – he would not tolerate this any longer, taking his life into his very own hands.  
He approached them with a determined expression, a slightly trembling hand landing on Jaejoong’s wide shoulder.

“Jaejoong-sshi, please. Would… would you like to talk in my room?”

Xiah felt Jaejoong’s energy wavering for a few seconds. The brunette nodded, smiling gently.

“Of course. Can you lead the way?”

Max was eyeing the shorter demon suspiciously but the other couldn’t care less. He turned around and went to his bedroom, Jaejoong’s presence delicately reaching out for him, energy caressing his whole body.

Xiah turned the light on and closed the door behind them. 

“Please, make yourself comfortable”, the spiked-haired succubus acted absolutely cool, although the hunger started to creep more inside his head, than his body. Draining Hyukjae had one good point – his energy was going to fuel Xiah for some time.

Suddenly Xiah’s hand was grabbed by a larger one. 

“I don’t believe we were introduced properly. I’m Senior Inspector Kim Jaejoong. I hope we will get along well”, a friendly shake of hands and a blinding smile was all what Xiah received. Still, Jaejoong refused to let go.

“I’m… I’m Kim Junsu, third year music major student”, Xiah knew that he sometimes seemed forgetful or scatterbrained and most of his associates would be pretty shocked by how well he handled such situations, without any effort taking on a role he had been given.

Jaejoong slowly leaned in his direction, making their faces only centimeters apart. They were too close and Xiah's only thoughts were starting to waking up the desire inside him.

_Oh shit, please just fuck me…_

“If it makes you intimidated don’t hesitate and call me Jaejoong-hyung…”, the brunette breath mingled with Xiah’s, “…or just Jae…”, human's voice was sending sparks down the demon’s spine. 

_Fuck me, fuck me, fucking fuck me, please…_

Xiah was aware that things weren’t going exactly as he planned for them to. He inhaled sharply and just then Jaejoong moved back in his seat, allowing the other some living space. 

“I’ll stick to… Jaejoong-hyung. Is this ok?” The succubus slowly regained his senses, getting back in the game with a weak smile.

“Yeah. You make it sound pretty. Can I call you Junsu without those strange honorifics?”

“Be my guest”, Xiah ducked his head shyly, knowing that in some way it should leave an effect on the other. This was starting to resemble a battle between self-controls and Xiah really didn’t have any idea how long he will last, but no one was going to accuse him that he hadn’t tried, right?

“With pleasure. I won’t bother you any longer – I just wanted to set a date for your questioning”, Jaejoong's tone was now calm and cheery, like nothing had happened.

“My questioning?” Xiah shocked face seemed to amuse the brunette.

“Yes. It’s kinda weird to do an interview in the witness’ bedroom, don’t you think so? Please come to the Police Department tomorrow at three pm. I hope the time does not collide with your classes?”

Xiah was flabbergasted. He only managed to voice out quiet ‘no, it doesn’t’ and then Jaejoong was holding his hand again, teasing the soft skin with a thumb. 

“So see you tomorrow then”, his breath tickled Xiah’s ear. Jeajoong left, abandoning a very frustrated and very horny succubus on the bed, not knowing that this was going to be a long night for the other.

 

***

 

Jaejoong emerged from Junsu’s bedroom with a Cheshire cat smile on his face. He noticed Changmin's long legs on the glassy table and a medical magazine in his hands.

“Judging from your smile the questioning went surprisingly well”, Changmin didn’t ask, he stated this more matter-of-factly. He sounded friendly, so Jaejoong stopped in his tracks to look at the boy.

“It wasn’t a questioning. We set a date for the real thing. Maybe I should do the same with you?”

“Maybe”, Changmin chuckled.

“Haven’t they finished yet?” 

“Nope, they just started to make out on my kitchen table.” 

“Tell Yunho that I went home.”

But before Jaejoong could make a move, Changmin's voice stopped him.

“Don’t hurt him. What goes around comes around. And he’s more than capable of extracting his revenge.”

Jaejoong adjusted his hair, meeting Changmin’s gaze.

“Is this a threat?”

“Once again – nope. Take it as a piece of advice.”

“Thank you but fuck you.”

“In your dreams. See you around, hyung”, the tall boy laughed and flipped the page.

Jaejoong left the apartment. He was content because his little play seemed to take its toll on the boy’s confused mind. The only thing that could bring him more happiness was Junsu’s naked body tied to the bed frame. And now it was only a matter of time. Who said that job can’t be mixed with pleasure? 

 

***

 

Xiah was panting harshly, his body arching from the bed every time he tugged on his half hard erection. He could still feel Jaejoong’s hot breath on his lips and sensitive skin of ear. He had an idea of what the human was trying to pull out. However, somehow, he didn’t give a damn. Right now he craved for something inside him, for a release which would leave him satisfied.

While he slowly pulled on the thin skin on his member, smearing the pre-come over the crown with his thumb, the second one made its way to the puckered hole. The pad of his index finger was gently putting a little amount of pressure around it, from time to time slipping inside.

His hand pumped a little faster, speed escalating as one digit entered the twitching hotness, second joining him only few seconds later. Xiah let out a muffled moan, fearing that maybe Yunho, or even Jaejoong may hear him, if they hadn’t left yet.

The motions of both hands were surprisingly synchronized, fingers encircling around the red, slick cock, while Xiah massaged the muscles in his rectum. 

Suddenly the door opened and a smirking Max peeking inside. Xiah didn’t stop, although his movements faltered for a moment.

“What do you want?”, he breathed out, the third finger stretching his hole from a different angle.  
Max for a second looked serious.

“It’s you or this hungry bastard talking to me?”

“It’s me, but I don’t know how long I will last…”, Xiah words were moaned quietly, his neck straining when the raven-colored head dipped in a pillow.

The shorter demon halted all his actions when something landed before him on the bed. He looked between his spread legs to see a red vibrator with big edgings on its sides. 

“You may need this. Remember about the lube, it’s in the drawer.”

Max's tall form retreated, leaving Xiah alone with the big toy. The demon didn’t think twice – he reached to night stand, opened the drawer and grabbed a small, curvy bottle. He poured the citrus smelling content onto his throbbing cock and puckered hole, lubricating his ass with two fingers. He loosely grasped the handle, quickly pushing the whole toy into his anus. He trembled, feeling the stretch, stings of pain running down his lower parts. He didn’t pay attention to them, making the toy go even further. 

His hand came back to his hard manhood, fingers squeezing its base, occasionally playing with the scrotum. He remembered Jaejoong's smell, voice, touch. He imagined the other jerking off lazily while he himself was opening up for him. Xiah turned the toy on. With every small detail of Jaejoong’s form he pushed the speed button and in a short amount of time it was on its maximum. He started shoving the toy in and out of himself, the wet sound filling the room. Now the hand flew over the reddened member. When his finger dipped in the slit and the edgings of the vibrator brushed over the same place the head reached previously, he gasped for air, whispering Jaejoong’s name while come covered his bare stomach. 

Something was telling Xiah that this wasn’t going in a nice direction, with one of them ending up dead. From over-use of masturbation and toys or energy-sucking sex life. And tomorrow was a starting day for Xiah’s definite end.


	7. The Interrogation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Rating for this chapter: NC-17_  
>  Weird pairing: ......Jaejoong and his hand?  
> Mentions of: masturbation

Jaejoong entered the apartment , locking the door behind himself and leaving a pair of black shoes next to the wooden dresser. Hastily removing his charcoal-colored jacked, he discarded all his clothes on the way to the bathroom. The thoughts of Junsu’s flushed face, lithe body covered by an extremely fitting top and sweat pants riding low on this gorgeous backside were urging him to take care of the problem growing in his pants.

Bare feet touched the cold, tiled floor, cooling his hormones’ enthusiasm. He entered the small cabin, desperately trying to recall all details of Junsu, the lad’s messy raven locks being the first thing coming to his mind. As soon as warm water touched his skin, running down his wide shoulders and nicely sculpted stomach, Jaejoong's thoughts went straight to the boy’s hands, the feeling of their softness lingering in his memory. His own fingers encircled his hardening manhood, tugging on it gently, while imaging that it was Junsu who touched him. Somehow he could picture the boy making slow, tentative movements, tear-shaped eyes gazing at him with insecurity as if asking ‘Am I doing it right?’. Jaejoong growled at the vivid fantasy, the rubbing becoming more intensive.

The grip tightened when he visualized how Junsu’s sinful lips enclosed around him. Right now Jaejoong wanted him so much that it was beyond human comprehension. He decided it was better to stop thinking about the reasons he found the boy so special and just to get it on with while jerking off. 

The strokes’ speed accelerated, the skin on his throbbing cock slick from water mixed with pre-come. He squeezed the shaft, then dragged his fingers along the length, fingertips slowly finding their way to the crown. Jaejoong delicately played with it, circular movements doing precisely what he needed them to do to his body. The tip was more reddened than the rest, the milky substance forming a small pearl on the slit. He was so close it almost hurt. His hand flew over the thick cock – he wasn’t sure why his agility was so pumped up, but it probably had something to do with the image of Junsu’s naked and outstretched body on the bed moaning his name. Jaejoong could swear that his imagination grew bolder with every day. He tugged on his hard cock one more time before white liquid covered the cabin wall, his breath haggard and eyes blurry, his body shuddering from the aftershock. 

Jaejoong's senses came back as quickly as they drifted away earlier. He wasn’t satisfied, but it couldn’t be helped. Not until Junsu bent over the table for him. And probably even then he would scare the boy with those insatiable needs, unless Junsu really was a sex-addict. 

“It would be a total dream-come-true shit. Like destiny or something…”, voicing the thoughts out loud, he stepped out from the shower, grabbing a fluffy towel that was laying on the cupboard. Jaejoong looked into the mirror. The fact that Junsu didn’t spread his legs the moment they met still bothered him, because he was sure that the interest was mutual. Logically it meant that Junsu wasn’t a sexual beast and that yes, he was brought up to be a decent youth. Which also meant that Jaejoong won’t get laid just because he has a Greek god’s body. Something told him that a big amount of flowers and patience is an important requirement for the success. 

Jaejoong started wondering why his previous boyfriends hadn’t had this kind of effect on him, even though he loved them. At one point. But then it always turned out that he expected too much. Maybe he really was a horny, bastard-ish douche bag like Yunho claimed him to be?

“Nah…”, his voice resonated in the steamed bathroom. Looking into the mirror once more to check his face, his mind started preparing for the face-off, many decent and indecent question blooming inside his head.

 

***

 

Xiah wasn’t scared or intimidated by the building of the Police Department. But he sure knew how to act awed. This, plus being polite, of course melted hearts of female officers and pleased the ego of male ones. Seriously, humans were sometimes so easy to figure. Nevertheless, he liked them. 

The demon was aware that he needed to make his leave as soon as the questioning was over. What he feared the most was in fact the encounter with Jaejoong. The guy created an impression of a perceptive beast and he didn’t have problems with manipulation. On top of that he was able to mask his feelings which felt almost like dosing lust and it made Xiah weak. Addicted, even. They wanted to fuck each other brains out, but the succubus knew better than to let himself be discovered. 

Besides, things would start to get pretty ugly if he (or to be precise – Max) tried to mess with Jaejoong’s mind – there was now too many people involved. The only way out? Enduring the extreme sexual tension with a straight face. Xiah only hoped that his hungry half won’t pop up in the middle of the questioning. 

When he finally arrived at the Investigation Department reception, he smiled genuinely after meeting a young female officer’s gaze. He caught a glimpse of a name tag with ‘Kwon Boa’ engraved on it. She smiled back, putting the pen down. On the picture-filled paper. Well, at least now he could picture what policemen did to kill boredom in times when they weren’t actually chasing criminals.

“How can I help you?”, she asked absolutely unfazed by the amused glances Xiah was sending towards her artistically-handicapped paper.

“I’m here for a questioning. My name is Kim Junsu.”

“For what case and who is the inspector in charge?”

“I… I’m not entirely sure about the case, but it was Kim Jaejoong-sshi who asked me to come.”

Boa covered her mouth with one hand, giggling softly.

“I can see why. You poor thing… All right, come with me.”

Now Xiah was a little confused – why would she pity him? And what was so special about being questioned by Jaejoong?

He followed her to another study, eyes scanning and wary. They entered a huge room with policemen seated behind black, wooden desks. The demon spotted Jaejoong right away, his aura being the strongest and probably the most noticeable from all.

“Jae, someone is here to see you!”, Boa’s voice pierced through all the office noises, startling Xiah a little. The brunette turned his head in their direction, lips quirking into a sly smirk with deep brown orbs trained on the succubus.

Xiah felt something - reaching out, luring, seducing. He lowered his raven colored head, eyes nervously scanning the floor.

“It shouldn’t… This can’t be right…”, he mumbled to himself, his hand automatically covering half of his face. What was happening? It was HIS role to be all seductive, bringing out the most primal instincts. And now this human was presenting perfect skills in controlling and using his own desires to _play_ on Xiah's emotions.

Wait, this couldn’t be right. His insides squeezed lightly. Hunger. 

‘Control, Xiah. You’re the succubi prince. You’re stronger than that!’ his consciousness screamed. So he fought with a growing determination.

A small hand landing on the demon’s shoulder brought him back to the real world.

“Junsu-sshi, are you alright?”, Boa sounded concerned, gently leaning in his direction. Xiah nodded and just then his gaze landed on Jaejoong, whose face showed legitimately big amount of worry and distress. 

“Maybe you want to sit down?”, the man asked, making a wide gesture to show a chair.

“It’s nothing Jaejoong-sshi. It was just… Just… I have some health problems, so if we could proceed with my questioning…” Xiah's smile was flimsy and he could tell that the two humans were expecting him to faint at any given moment. A sneaky arm encircled his shoulders, a possessive aura surrounding Jaejoong’s figure.

“Please come with me”, the brunette’s tone indicated that he would not take ‘no’ for an answer. Xiah stiffed under the touch. He didn’t want this kind of close proximity with the human. Not now. He spoke up, his voice sounding a little cold.

“I can walk by myself, Jaejoong-sshi.”

“Of… of course. I’m sorry, you looked kind of tired…”, the brunette’s arm retreated reluctantly. Xiah noticed a confused look in Jaejoong’s dark orbs and he couldn’t help but to smirk mentally. 

_Overly confident._

The demon decided that it was a game for two – he smiled apologetically.

“I mean… You don’t have to feel obligated to watch over me, _hyung_.”

Jaejoong’s head shot up, wide eyes staring at Xiah with shock. The demon continued, gazing at the counter.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t want to be rude…”

The succubus felt Jaejoong’s energy slightly bouncing around him. The human was happy – the demon held back a chuckle at how quickly the brunette regained his good mood.

“No need for you to be sorry. I don’t consider it being ‘rude’ ”, Jaejoong smiled brightly as if trying to reassure Xiah.

Boa whistled quietly, evacuating herself with a short ‘Don’t wanna be a third wheel’. Jaejoong gave her a disapproving stare, but his face quickly morphed, blinding the demon with a cheerful grin.

“Please, follow me”, the brunette gestured towards the thick, wooden door. The boy followed him obediently, feeling people's curious eyes on his back.

 

***

 

Jaejoong concluded that Junsu was afraid of him – the boy refused to be touched and his earlier statement indicated that Jaejoong should keep his hands to himself. Fortunately for him, Junsu had a good heart and a scary amount of politeness, so Boa probably thought that the lad at the beginning was trying to act all tough after they saw his ‘illness attack’ a few moments ago. Somehow, Jaejoong could tell when Junsu didn’t want him to be near. The policeman pondered over the possibility of him being too provocative or aggressive towards the boy yesterday and from the way things between them developed, it probably was the right reasoning. 

With all those observations, Jaejoong slowly started deeming Junsu to be above suspicion, because seriously – if a younger male really was a sexoholic there would be no way for him to be afraid of other men's touches.  
They finally reached their destination – an empty interrogation room preceded by a small, white hall. They entered the place, Junsu glancing at everything without trying to keep his face cool.

“Don’t we need other people to be here? Or to be behind the one-way mirror?”, the boy’s dubious tone made Jaejoong chuckle.

“You are afraid of me, aren’t you?”

Junsu’s big eyes with a tint of shock lurking inside them almost got Jaejoong ‘awww’ing at the adorable deer caught in the headlights look.

_How can a twenty two years old guy be described as adorable? You’re not normal Kim Jaejoong or he’s spreading some freakin’ male pheromones._

Jaejoong smiled softly at the lad.

“Don’t worry. I’m not a monster, especially not a biting one. Unless you want me to.”

The brunette noticed how the other’s cheeks became rosy. 

“I won’t hurt you. As a matter of fact I can’t even think about doing something you wouldn’t like. Funny, isn’t it?”, Jaejoong continued, amused by the blush which was covering more and more of the boy’s face with his every word. “Please sit down. I need to turn on all recorders. Then we can begin, okay?”

“Yes, hyung. Thank you.”

A sudden urge to cuddle, hug and pet Junsu was overwhelming but the young inspector refrained himself. Just in case the boy was still frightened by his earlier actions. Patience was a key to every door. Or Yunho was a delusional idiot, who tried to shine with those lame lines in front of others. Either way, Jaejoong didn’t have much of a choice in this case. Still, he needed to put his plan into action. The top priority was to find out more about Junsu and his involvement with the case or Lee Hyukjae himself, but who said Jaejoong couldn’t cheat a little bit? His love life was at stake here. 

He left the room without the slightest intention of turning the cameras on. He also contemplated the option of cutting off the sound, but the chances of others knowing that he was supposed to interrogate someone were too high for his liking.

After coming back to the room, Jaejoong sat in front of Junsu, carefully studying details in boy’s attitude and behavior. Sooner or later he was going to have him, so they might as well start learning about each other now, right?

 

***

 

Xiah was proud of himself – he just proved that controlling this annoying sickness was possible, although Jaejoong did _everything_ to make it hard for him. The demon was shocked by the way Jaejoong’s energy changed, conveying all sorts of feelings, one second being hot and sexy or sly and cunning, in the next moment turning into a fluffy, warm blanket around the succubus. And there was always one thing present, no matter what form the brunette gave to his energy – soft but painful longing. Xiah wasn’t even able to tell how new of an experience it was to be under a constant shower of those emotions. But for some odd reason it felt right. 

Jaejoong woke him up from his short trance.

“Please introduce yourself.”

“Kim Junsu… music major student at University of Seoul.”

“Age?”

“Twenty two.”

“Relationship status?”

Xiah couldn’t tell if Jaejoong asked the question because he was curious or because he really needed this information – the mask on his energy was unreadable. The demon answered, locking eyes with human, trying to crush the cover.

“I’m single.”

The only reaction he received was a delicate wave. Nothing more. 

“Do you know Lee Hyukjae?”

“Yes.”

“So you probably also know that he is currently in a coma?”

“I… yes, I know about it.”

“I’ve heard that you are a close acquaintance of him and this is why you were asked to come here. What kind of relationship did you have with Lee Hyukjae?”

“We are friends. He was the first one to talk to me when I transferred to our Uni three months ago.”

“And just how close you two are?”

“What kind of question is this?”

“Please answer.”

“We are just friends. Really.“

“So I assume that you knew his sexual orientation and the fact that he was bisexual?”, Jaejoong’s voice didn’t indicate any kind of uncertainty about it. Xiah wondered where the brunette heard those things, but if the police was so sure of it, he should not deny this, should he? 

“I… I only suspected it.”

“He didn't tell you? That’s strange. Anyway, what was the reason for you to suspect this?”

Xiah decided that whoever told Jaejoong about his relationship with Hyukjae also told him about other boy's unrequited love. 

“I think he might have had a crush on me. But it just couldn’t work.”

“I see. So you are heterosexual?”

Xiah’s tear-shaped eyes widened.

“I thought… that you know. I’m homosexual.”

“Then why couldn’t it work out between you two?”

“I don’t have those kind of feelings for him and I’m ill… I don’t want anybody to get involved… Can we stop with those questions?”

Jaejoong nodded and smiled apologetically. Xiah still didn’t have any idea how this human’s brain worked and it made him somehow scared.

“I’m sorry, but we need to check every trail we have. We know that Lee Hyukjae had sexual intercourse before he fell into a coma. Earlier, in this quarter of the year, similar incidents had taken place all over the city, but they hadn’t ended like this one. They have one thing in common, though. And it would be the fact that all victims were gay. Lee Hyukjae is the first one to be bi-curious.”

“I didn’t know…”

Xiah slowly started to panic. He started at his clammy hands, shaking slightly. Suddenly Jaejoong hand came to rest on his knee. 

“There is no way you would know something like this.”

The demon watched cautiously as the pads of the human's fingers started to make small circles in an attempt to calm him down. Hunger hit the succubus with full force. He moaned quietly at the touch. Realization bitch-slapped him only when Jaejoong’s energy started to waver and slowly crawl over his body. He felt a light squeeze to his knee, mind already becoming cloudy with need.

“Junsu? Junsu, are you alright?”

“Please, don’t touch me… Call Yoochun…”, Xiah whispered, closing his eyes. However, they snapped open when Jaejoong’s second hand came to rest on his cheek.

“You look pale…”, Jaejoong stated, after a while adding with a low whisper, “So fragile…”

 

***

 

Jaejoong knew he was going too far with teasing, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop after seeing Junsu reaction to his caressing. They wanted each other and if not for the fact that they were being recorded, Jaejoong would have fucked the boy already, right here, right now. Junsu gasped in shock, backing off a little, his big, frightened eyes staring at the policeman with a plea.

“Please… Don’t…”, Junsu whimpered and Jaejoong had an instant hard-on. 

The last thing he had heard was a _moan_. 

In a matter of seconds, he felt himself being pushed aside, as Junsu dashed through the door, leaving the interrogation room and a confused Jaejoong on the floor.

The brunette laid down for a few moments, trying to comprehend what had happened. 

And when he became aware of the fact that he had just blew up all chances to become close to Junsu, he changed his position and started to bang his head against the floor. It turned out that his cock was in charge anyway, so why bother to keep something useless? Like his brain for example?


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_

“I totally want this one. Or maybe not?… “, the long-haired man bit his lip, visibly torn between the fluorescent dildo in his right hand and the glass-ish dildo in his left one. Pointing at the shiny device with a glassy end of the other, he asked. “This would be better, wouldn’t it? Jeez, why do I always have problems with choosing?...”

Yoochun was acting like a rich girl in a Prada Boutique, his concerns voiced out loud and without a shame. Yunho was quite sure that he must start digging a hole if he wanted to hide himself from curious or incredulous or amused stares the shop keeper and the rest of the customers were sending their way. Suddenly Yunho heard a gasp. With quick reflexes he turned around only to see the long-haired man gaping at probably the biggest dildo ever with utter adoration, chocolate orbs sparkling with so much love that the young officer felt a pang of jealousy creeping into his heart.

_Calm down, it’s only a dildo… It cannot fuck on its own. Or can it...?_

Then Yoochun looked at him, his dimples adorning his beautiful smile and he just knew that he must buy this for him or he will be haunted by guilt till the end of the world.

“Take it if you want…”

“Really? Can I?”

‘No, you can’t, but you will anyway’ – right now Yunho was mentally banging his head into an invisible wall. He rolled his eyes, but after a second calmly added ‘Of course…’. God, if only Jaejoong knew how much he was sacrificing himself and his poor wallet… 

To show how grateful he was, Yoochun’s arms went around Yunho’s neck, squeezing the life out of him. Yunho shivered when he felt a kiss being placed onto his ear, his lover’s extremely sexy voice whispering an extremely sexy ‘thank you’. They were in public, but he couldn’t care less – it wasn’t his fault in the first place: Yoochun's presence somehow managed to kill all his self-control and morals.

The good thing was that he didn’t see Yoochun’s devious grin, because he would probably freak out and wonder if it was a good thing for his self-control to be absent.

 

***

 

The demon was pleased with his human. Micky could feel how much of an effect he had on Yunho and being a generous succubus, he wanted to give him a reward right there and then. Sneakily, his hand traveled downwards, cupping the half hard length through the thick material of his boyfriend’s jeans. A muffled ‘fuck’ was breathed onto his neck and they would surely start to do some PDA if not for his mobile’s vibrations. The demon cursed under his breath, detaching himself from Yunho, who came back to the real world judging from his nervous chuckle accompanied by an agitated scratching of his nape. Micky fished out the buzzing object, eyes narrowing when black initials ‘CM’ blinked at him a few times. He picked up, feeling Yunho’s curious eyes on his back.

“What happened?”, the long-haired man spoke, not even trying to hide his irritation.

“Yeah, I love you too”, the voice in the speaker snarled at him, making Micky grind his teeth. “We have a problem.”

“What problem?”

“The same as always. Well, maybe not exactly the same. Our little problem is masturbating in his bedroom. I think it will be his third hour with the vibrator, panting Jaejoong’s name into a pillow.”

“What?! Why J…”, Micky snapped, after a second remembering that he should keep it down, all the right reasons taking up Yunho’s form. Conspiracy was sure a hassle. “Why his name?”

“Xiah went to the Police Station for questioning. I suppose that Jaejoong’s energy… molested him.”

The demon’s jaw fell open.

“Wha…? It’s just… I mean… What…??? And what was he doing there anyway?! Haven’t we all agreed that he needs to stay as far from… you know what… for the sake of his health? Why did you even let him go? Alone, on top of everything?! Fuck! I just can’t even… Fuck you!” Micky’s aggravation got his boyfriend’s attention, as the wide hand landed on the demon’s shoulder.

“What’s going on, Chun?”

The long-haired man turned abruptly, index finger pointed accusingly at his partner’s confused face, while the second hand still gripped tightly onto the phone.

“You tell me what’s going on with Jaejoong’s rapist leanings!”

Yunho’s face paled instantly, affirming Micky that his boyfriend knew about the whole ‘Junsu-questioning’ thing.  
The demon felt people’ eyes on them. He regained his composure, hand encircling around Yunho’s wrist. He led them back to the exit, speaking to the phone in a dangerous tone.

“I’ll be there in about forty minutes. You better think of something quickly, Min. Or I’ll be serving your head in a gravy from Jaejoong’s dick and Yunho’s guts”, Micky almost hissed out the last sentence. His glare landed on the brown-haired man’s petrified expression. “You’re going to explain some things, Jung Yunho. And if I’m not pleased, it’ll hurt. Greatly.”

In that very moment Yunho’s life flashed before his eyes, his mind screaming at him for agreeing to be ‘a distraction’.

 

*** 

 

Micky entered Max’ apartment, his dark aura accumulating around him. If the hallway was decorated with flowers, they surely would end up dead and withered. He made his way to the living room, a faint sound of moans filling the space. He found the tall demon on the couch, with medical magazines scattered all over the floor, the tea table and other accessible surfaces. Max gazed at him from behind the paper he was studying. They looked at each other, air tensing with the unspoken threats. Their staring match was interrupted by a loud ‘oh fuckkk, Jae!’ and Micky’s orbs instantly landed on the locked bedroom door.

“I guess the pillow wasn’t enough”, Max shrugged, busing himself with more papers and magazines.

“You don’t have any idea how much I want to strangle you right now, you sly fucker. You let him go, you do it behind my back and now you dare to expect my help in dealing with… this!”, as on a cue Micky’s words were followed by another moan. 

“Chill out. We might need Jaejoong to cure Xiah.”

The long-haired demon’s head shot up, shock visible on his face.

“How?”

The moaning stopped. Max flicked through a few pages of his paper and stood up. 

“Well, about this part… I haven’t figured it out. Yet. But I’m certain that his presence will come in handy.”

“There will be a day when I’m going to kill you for your failure-ish plotting…”, Micky sighed.

Max went to the bathroom, his voice echoing through the apartment.

“Not any time soon. I discovered one thing – if we put a spell on a certain part of his brain, he will be able to gain a little control over the hunger. You’re the master of binding spells, so it shouldn’t be a problem”, the tall demon came back with towels, handing one to his confused friend.

“I get it. But… Towels? For what?”, Micky eyed the items suspiciously, while Max opened the door to Xiah’s bedroom.

“To clean, you idiot. Our lovely prince had a masturbating marathon just now. Judging from the silence, I assume that he blacked out. Now… Who is going to pull the vibrator out?”

 

***

 

Jaejoong felt like shit. He knew that he crossed the line. His actions could be easily interpreted as a sexual harassment. Miraculously, Superintendent Park was too much in a grumpy mood to question the last part of the recording. Also some strange, unearthly force seemed to be on Jaejoong’s side because the lame excuse about him thinking that the cameras were on worked on his colleagues. He guessed that Boa was the one to cover up for him. She was very perceptive, so she must have seen the way he looked at Junsu and vice versa. And being an obsessive gay-action fan was probably the main reason for her to be such a kind and understanding co-worker. 

There was also one thing that bothered the policeman to no end: Jaejoong wasn’t quite sure how Junsu managed to escape without being noticed by somebody. But he did and the young inspector could only marvel over the boy’s ninja-like skills. It was weird, though. How come Junsu was able to disappear without the whole department knowing about it, especially when he clearly wasn’t feeling good? Junsu was a mystery, waiting to be solved. The brunette accepted the challenge a long time ago after having the boy in his arms for a brief moment. Before Yoochun brutally interrupted them, treating Jaejoong like a potential rapist of his sickly innocent cousin. 

Jaejoong wasn’t the one to give up. The new plan began to form in his head, but the whole process was successfully hindered by the utmost evil which took the shape of his mobile phone. 

“Kim Jaejoong here. What ca-“, the brunette picked up with his usual polite tone but was rudely interfered by his best friend’s kind of girly shriek.

“Yah, you bastard! I’m gonna castrate you, you pedo!”

“Yunho, what the fuck? Stop yelling…”

“Because of you I… I was… violated!”

“Huh?”

“Yoochun got a phone call from Changmin and apparently Junsu had an attack after visiting the questioning room. He told them what happened there. I can only assume that you tried something, because Yoochun was furious!”

“I don’t see any connection between your violation and th… Oh shit. Are you ok?”

“ _Ok_?! Don’t make me laugh! I never _ever_ wanna be a bottom with Yoochun, especially when he’s angry!”

“So you _did_ reverse? Wow…And here I thought he prefers it up in his ass…”

“Shut up, that’s not the point now! What did you do to this poor boy? And more importantly – did you get any info?” 

Jaejoong opened his mouth but nothing came out. 

“Jaejoong, I simply hate you!”, Yunho was quick to realize that his friend was left with nothing and that his… bloody sacrifice was, in the end, pointless.

“Calm down. I have a plan”, the young inspector’s determination was audible. He heard Yunho sigh. 

“I sure hope you do…”

 

***

 

Xiah woke up feeling absolutely sore after his quality time with the vibrator. He expected to be all sticky, with dirty material of bed sheets glued to his naked body. Instead, the smell of lavender hit his nostrils while he rolled over onto his stomach in the set of fresh covers. He guessed that he was so unconscious and limp that Max had to take care of it. Judging from the way his bedroom looked like, he knew that Micky must have also came by to see him in his hopeless state.

“Ughh… Pathetic…”, the demon hid his face in a pillow, muffling the sounds of aggravated groaning. He stopped only when he heard the door being opened. Gazing at Micky’s unreadable expression, he sunk under the quilt.

“I’m really sorry, Micky… I just… I don’t know…”, Xiah’s stammering was interrupted by an affectionate patting on the head. The demon looked up and saw a strange smile on his friend’s lips. It was a mix between commiseration and solace. “Why are you pitying me?”

“Because I can’t even imagine how hard it must be for you.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Not today. Yesterday however… Well, let say that Max is lucky to be in one piece. How are you feeling?”  
Xiah tried to sit up but failed miserably, hissing at the sting in his back.

“No wonder it hurts. You fucked yourself with dildo for about four hours…”, Micky said while helping the other into a comfortable position. The long-haired demon became quiet all of a sudden, making Xiah a little concerned about the thing that bothered his friend.

“What’s wrong? Something’s on your mind?”

“We need to put a binding spell on you. Or to be more precise – on a certain part of your brain. It will help you control the hunger. Also… You must go to the police station and explain why you ran off…”, Micky saw a terrified expression on the other’s face and quickly continued. “Don’t worry, after the spell is cast, you won’t have to be afraid of your… other self.”

Xiah bit his lip, averting his gaze.

“And… what about Jaejoong?”, a barely audible whisper filled the silence.

Micky sighed and the shorter demon knew that he probably will not like the answer. To Xiah’s surprise, instead of telling him that meeting up with the human is strictly forbidden, his friend brought a finger to his nose and flicked it, grinning playfully.

“You like him, don’t you?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me, just answer the question.”

Xiah furrowed his eyebrows.

“Isn’t it pretty obvious?”

“I’m not asking if you find his energy alluring. I mean that _kind_ of liking, you know… The one humans always write unexpectedly shitty songs about.”

Now the short haired boy was at loss. Did he _like_ Jaejoong or was it just lusting after a very sensual and unique energy? He didn’t have the slightest clue.

“I’m not… entirely sure”, the sentence was uttered straight into a pillow, but Micky caught the meaning. He sat closer to the laying lad, putting a hand on Xiah’s uncovered shoulder blade.

“You want to find out, right? When I started going out with Yunho I had the same problem. But some of that fool’s actions convinced me that he liked me not only for the sex and it felt really nice. I also discovered that I’m not a completely heartless bastard, because I couldn’t bring myself to feed on someone else beside him. It wasn’t fair. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

Xiah’s smile became so bright that it almost made Micky blind.

“So that means I can see him?”

The older demon chuckled quietly.

“Yes. But you must be careful. Otherwise, you’ll get us all caught in stinky, deep shit.”

The short haired demon pulled the other into a warm embrace, grinning stupidly.

“Thank you, Mom.”

“You seriously must have a death wish, kid…”, Micky grumbled, but his hand was moving on its own, ruffling tousled strands on Xiah’s head. After a while he stopped, locking eyes with the younger. “Are you ready for the binding spell?”

Xiah nodded, closing his eyes when Micky’s low voice started chanting the incantation.

He decided this long ago: he was going to be normal, even if it meant making some sacrifices.

 

***

 

The people in the office were busy as always, walking with papers from desk to desk, picking up phones and answering fax messages. They looked more like white-collar workers than police officers. Maybe except for Jaejoong, who was absentmindedly scribbling something on the documents piled before him while sipping on his coffee. Yunho was giving him a cold shoulder after ‘the reverse incident’ and hearing out Jaejoong’s ‘faultless’ plan.

Jaejoong’s thoughts were currently revolving around possible excuses to take a few days off from work, so he could put his plan into action. It required becoming a stalker for a short period of time and he could end up fired, but somehow he didn’t care about the repercussions if the results were satisfactory. Jaejoong concluded that Junsu must be put under observation, very _thorough_ observation if they want to move on with the case. Yunho decided that he doesn’t want to be involved and he left Jaejoong alone on the battlefield. When the young officer mused about the profits of his current predicament, his friend's voice brought him back to reality.

“You have a visitor, Jae.”

The brunette stopped writing and looked up. He froze when he saw the person standing behind Yunho’s stiff back. Honey-colored orbs were gazing at him with a mix of insecurity and hope, instantly making him kinda horny. He regretted his first thought as quickly as it came, because the boy seemed to read it and hid behind Yunho. Jaejoong shot up from his chair, forcing the two men to make a step back. 

“Junsu came to talk…”, the brown-haired policeman sounded troubled. He turned to the lad, visibly concerned. “Do you want me to stay, Su?”

Junsu straightened his back, stealing a quick glance at Jaejoong’s bewildered expression.

“It won’t be necessary, hyung. I just wanted to apologize for my behavior at the questioning…”, Yunho made a small, squeaky noise when all of a sudden Junsu bowed to Jaejoong. “I’m sorry for being rude! I hope I didn’t cause you any pain…”

When the boy didn’t get any answer, he risked raising his head up a little. 

If it wasn’t for the fact that he was at a police station, facing two inspectors who were responsible for handling his case, he would have started laughing by now. The only thing that Jaejoong's and Yunho’s expressions were saying could be easily described as ‘HUH?’. They clearly were expecting something entirely else. With a little smile on his lips, the demon continued, his tone calm, absolutely not giving away his amusement. 

“I would like to make it up to you, Jaejoong-hyung. So I wanted to ask… Would you like to, um, go out with me?”


	9. A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_

The only coherent thing Jaejoong’s mind could form at that very moment sounded suspiciously like the not so eloquent ‘eh?’. The brunette heard Yunho flopping lifelessly onto the chair. He probably would have done the same if he wasn’t busy staring into Junsu’s cinnamon tinted orbs which were darting from him to Yunho-to-the-floor-to-the-window and so on. 

Jaejoong’s soul was still floating around the office when Junsu carefully called out to him.

“Hyung? Jaejoong-hyung? Are you alright?”, warm fingers brushed over the back of the young officer’s hand. Jaejoong instantly snapped out of his daze. He gazed at the place where the boy touched him, feeling a weird, tingling sensation under his skin. 

Never in his entire life has he blushed. Never. However now, when he was looking at Junsu, who was standing before him, care and concern written all over the refined features, he felt as if a group of extremely wild and aggressive butterflies tried to take over his stomach.

“You… want to go out with… me?”, Jaejoong’s voice was quiet and full of uncertainty as he watched Junsu’s reaction. 

The boy’s eyes widened when he realized the second meaning under his request, Jaejoong’s and Yunho’s odd behavior giving him plenty of hints that something was wrong with a seemingly harmless question. 

“Oh God! No… that wasn’t… wasn’t what… I meant… to go out for a coffee! Yeah, coffee!”, Junsu’s arms flailed around, most probably to make his point while he tried to hid the embarrassment, which proved to be a hard task with his cheeks burning red.

Jaejoong collected himself pretty quickly because seriously, how could he even allow himself to blush with his ‘bad boy’ image still on and working? It wasn’t his job to act all cute and virginal. On the other hand, Junsu was doing quite well. Seeing the lad’s aggravation, he let out a soft chuckle. 

“Okay, I get it. Coffee would be great.”

Junsu’s gesticulation stopped.

“Really? So maybe tomorrow, after your work?”

“Do you know the saying ‘never put off tomorrow what you can do today’ ?”, Jaejoong winked at the standing boy, who smiled meekly. Somewhere in the background Yunho was face-palming, probably thinking about the consequences and why Fate decided to be always on his best friend’s side.

The brown-haired officer stood up and put his hand on Junsu’s head.

“Does Yoochun know or should I play the chaperon?”, somehow Yunho could feel Jaejoong trying to chop off his head just with a killer glare, but he pushed it aside, remembering what his lover had done to him not so long ago. He still was kind of sore down there…

“It’s alright, hyung. Yoochun-hyung knows. After I explained the whole situation, he himself told me to go and apologize…”

“He… he told you that?”, Yunho’s blood was boiling like oil in hell’s cauldron and his voice was bordering on hysterical. So he was ‘punished’ because of a misunderstanding? He was going to lose it and the result would look like a corpse from a gore movie. Yunho’s mind became full of very nasty images, equally nasty smirk dancing on his lips, ears deaf to Junsu’s worried whisper. He was abruptly turned around and bitch-slapped by Jaejoong’s merciless hand. 

“Hold it together. Keep calm or you’re going to scare the kid…”, Jaejoong glanced in the boy’s direction, Yunho’s eyes darting to him the same way. Junsu looked perplexed, to say at least. They also became the main attraction of the office, with probably _everyone_ stealing glances at their exchange. The older man continued: “Besides, I bet you didn’t hate it that much. Am I right?”. The last sentence was barely audible, brunette’s breath tickling Yunho’s auricle. Auburn-haired man exhaled sharply, orbs wide and scanning. It hit him without warning – Jaejoong was right, because yes, he didn’t hate it _that_ much. In fact, he enjoyed being bounded and pounded into the bed. However, always being the topping one took its toll on his perception of sex... Maybe it was time for him to open up? He gazed at Jaejoong with an expression that screamed ‘I found the answer!’. Strong desire for revenge was still lurking in the depths of his heart, but he concluded that for now the safest way to conduct it in the nearest future was to hide it. Yoochun was going to be paralyzed after he was done with him. And maybe then they will switch. Of course on the condition that Yoochun can move.

Jaejoong left Yunho with his thoughts, turning around to face Junsu.

“Just… Don’t pay attention to him. Where were we…? Ah, so my proposition would be ‘Paradise Café’ or do you have something in mind?”

Junsu smiled awkwardly, shaking his head. 

“No, it’s fine. So… see you later?”, he bowed one more time and left, Jaejoong’s dark orbs following his moves till he was beyond the young officer’s reach.

 

***

 

A few hours later Xiah was straightening his white polo shirt, making sure it was decent enough to wear. Patting the thick material of his baby blue jeans, he double-checked them for any signs of dirt. Then he went to his snickers, ogling them carefully before putting them on. 

After he was finished, he moved to the mirror, eyes fixated on his reflection. Hearing soft footsteps, he swirled on his heel. In the entrance of the living room Max was casually leaning against the frame, surveying the smaller demon’s lean figure.

“Do I look good?”, Xiah’s voice became somehow squeaky, bringing out an awful smirk on Max’ lips.

“You look almost twice as fuckable as always.”

“You know perfectly well that it was not what I meant…”, a light flush covered Xiah’s cheeks as he turned to the door.

“I know, but it’s fun to watch you suffer.”

“I’ll tell my Mom”, the shorter demon muttered quietly, tying up his shoe-lances.

“Your Mom loves me~~”

“Then I’ll fry your ass on a small fire”, now Xiah was pouting to himself, his face hidden from Max.

“Yeah, right. Learn how to control those pitiable powers of yours first. Maybe then we will talk. And stop puckering your lips like you’re about to cry – this will make rapists only more horny.”

“Urghh… I simply hate you…”, Xiah stood up and grabbed his jeans jacket, trying to wrestle himself into it.   
Two strong hands stopped demon’s futile attempts.

“That’s enough, kids”, Micky took the jacket from Xiah and helped him put it on his back. He peered at the younger with content. “Not too provoking. I like it.”

“What do you mean ‘not too provoking’?! When have I ever wanted to provoke anyone?!”

“You haven’t, but it did happen anyways”, the eldest patted Xiah’s head, earning himself an aggravated huff. “Remember – it’s only coffee, so don’t let him get in your pants. We still don’t know how strong the binding is. Be careful, okay?”

Xiah grabbed the doorknob and with mischievous smirk stepped on the threshold.

“Understood… Mum!”, he poked his tongue at them and dashed through the door before Micky was able to make a move.

Max tsk-ed, retreating to the spacious room, the older demon trotting not far away behind him.

“Do you think he can handle Jaejoong’s sex-filled mind?” Micky sat in his favorite armchair, massaging his temples while the taller man was skimming through the new pile of medical magazines. 

“I don’t know. But do you have the heart to tell him not to go? You saw how he acted. For a moment there I thought that we were dealing with a teenager, who was asked out by his first crush. It’s weird, especially when we consider the fact that he is a succubi _prince_ , goddammit.” 

“If his Mother knew about this, we would end up castrated…”, Micky sighed and rested his stiffened back against the armchair.

 

***

 

It was awkward. They were sitting in a small, lightly colored café, facing each other, but not really looking. Xiah was playing with his fingers, not daring to make the first move. Jaejoong, on the other hand, was still overwhelmed by the fact that he was on a date and he hadn’t gone on one for ages. His previous partners needed only a bottle of whiskey. Then they could roll all night long. 

Jaejoong gazed at the boy before him and decided to end his suffering by breaking the silence.

“Um… So why did you run off the previous day?” He adjudicated that it wasn’t a tactful question in their current predicament, because for a second Junsu looked like he was about to flee. 

After taking one deep breath, Junsu spoke weakly.

“You see… I have fear management problems. It’s not something I can freely talk about. Sometimes I just know… that people want to do… something to me.” 

Jaejoong felt his jaw hanging open at the unusual explanation. His prodding nature kicked in.

“You felt… me? What _exactly_ did you feel?”

“That you… God, I know it may sound freaky…”, Junsu finally glanced at his companion, waiting for some sign of approval. Jaejoong goaded him with a small nod, so he continued. “I sensed that you want my body.”

The policeman stared at the boy for a moment, stopping when Junsu started to avoid his eyes once again. He cleared his throat to gain the other’s attention. There was no point in lying or denying.

“You were, erm, right. You’re an attractive man, so I’ll use it as my defense, maybe?”

“I’m not as handsome as you, though…”, another barely audible whisper from Junsu made Jaejoong smile. 

“And now we reached the awkward point… Again. We’re pretty good at it, don’t you think?”, the young officer grinned, his light tone visibly easing the tension. “How about a little change of subject?”

Junsu’s lips quirked, so Jaejoong allowed himself to continue.

“I never thought that Yoochun could be this protective, but you seem to bring out his fatherly instincts. Was he always like that?”

“Well… I wouldn’t say ‘fatherly’. His more like a mother. Very wise, but nosy.”

“Mother hen. And if he’s mother hen, that makes you…”

“… A chick?”

They looked at each other and started to laugh quietly. Jaejoong stopped, hearing Junsu’s unique laughter. It felt nice and it certainly was infectious. He hid his own smile with a hand, just like he used to do since high school, because old habits die hard.

“You shouldn’t hide it…”, Junsu spoke suddenly.

“Hide? Hide what?”

“You’re smile. It’s… pretty. And pretty things are meant to be shown to the world. It’s what my mother used to tell me…”

Jaejoong was surprised by the boy’s boldness, especially considering the fact that Junsu acted shy most of the time. On top of that, the younger one said it with a tone that indicated a strong belief and confidence. Jaejoong leaned in and grinned mischievously.

“If it’s for you, I can dry my teeth as much as you want.”

For a second Junsu’s mind seemed to process the information. Then his eyes turned into two crescents and he gave Jaejoong the most heart-warming smile the other had ever seen. 

At that moment the policeman thought of how wonderful it would be if he could see this picture every time he had a bad day or a shitty mood. Junsu’s features morphed into amusement when Jaejoong didn’t stop gazing at him with misted eyes.

“Hyung, can you please come back from this beautiful world you’re currently in? It’s mighty weird to sit here with you in this state”, a soft chuckle escaped the lad’s lips and Jaejoong was now sure that he was, in fact, in love. 

“I’m here with you. It just that you seem to be somehow… supernatural”, the older brunette stated, wondering why Junsu’s orbs became so big and scared for no reason. “You have an angelic presence, you know?”

 

***

 

It was ironic how appearance could deceive so easily. The demon looked down, staring at his hands. Jaejoong was sharp, of course he would notice that something was a bit odd in the air around the boy, but his judgment about the true nature of ‘Junsu’ was absolutely missed. 

“Angel, huh?... I doubt I’ll be near your vision of me, hyung… I’m not a good person…”, the sadness in Xiah’s voice made Jaejoong curious.

“Why do you think so?”

“It’s hard to explain, really. I wasn’t even able to protect my only friend and now he’s in a coma. Sometimes I think, I’m useless”, Xiah fiddled with his fingers, not daring to face his companion.

Suddenly, the demon felt a hand ruffling his hair. 

“Those things have nothing to do with you – it was his choice. He would not have sex, if he hadn’t wanted it. And let me tell you one thing: you have your quirks but you’re a nice kid”, said Jaejoong, his words sincere, expression gentle. 

Xiah wanted to cry: over himself, over Jaejoong, over Hyukjae and over all those things he was denied because of his unstable state. He was shaking a little but managed to look into the human’s eyes, mumbling a weak ‘thank you’.

Without a warning he was pulled to his feet and to the exit. Before he knew what was going on around him, he was sitting in Jaejoong’s car, with the said man behind the drivers’ wheel.

“Hyung, what are you-?”, Xiah closed his mouth, when the brunette turned to him and grinned.

“I’m taking you to the Lotte World before you start thinking too much. I will not let you cry, got it?”

The demon blinked. Then blinked again. And after concluding that it was the sweetest and the cheesiest line he has ever heard, he laughed wholeheartedly, unknowingly making Jaejoong’s heart do flips and somersaults.

 

***

 

Jaejoong was sure that he’s a fucking genius – Junsu was laughing, smiling and gesticulating excitedly when he talked about the rides they tried so far. Even though Jaejoong himself was feeling kinda nauseous from them, he made sure to take the boy to every place he wanted. 

However, in the middle of their small journey, Junsu stopped near a park bench and led Jaejoong to sit on it. Then he sat beside the other, grabbing his hand and looking him straight in the eye.

“Hyung, I think it’s enough. You aren’t feeling well and I probably have already emptied your wallet.”

“Hey, I’m not that poor and I’m pretty capable of saving money, you know. It’s not a big deal, although I must admit that the part about not feeling well was surprisingly accurate…”

“Let’s go home, shall we?”, proposed Junsu, taking Jaejoong’s hand to help him. He gasped at the tingling sensation in his palm, but when the policeman tried to take his hand out of the boy’s clasp, Junsu did not let him do it, smiling weakly at Jaejoong.

“I already know that you like me, remember? This feeling in your hand… I know what it is. And I’m not afraid. So… Let’s get back, okay?”

“You don’t have to force yourself…”, Jaejoong was surprised by his own voice, fingers intertwining with Junsu’s.

“I know.”

They went to the parking lot, not really meeting each other eyes. On the way to Junsu’s apartment they acted the same. However, Jaejoong could tell that something was different between them and it made him ridiculously happy. 

When they were finally standing before Junsu’s apartment door, the boy let go of Jaejoong’s hand. Neither one of them made a move, making silence grow. The lad hummed, gazing at the policeman, but when he didn’t get any reaction he decided that saying something about goodbyes and Changmin probably freaking out would be a good idea. When he opened his mouth, Jaejoong snapped.

He grabbed the boy’s neck and pulled him into a kiss, tongue pushing inside the moist, warm caver. Jaejoong felt Junsu’s fingers grabbing his jacket, pulling it weakly. He knew that he should stop before something bad was going to happen, but Junsu tasted like heaven and sin and sweets and he was so goddamn intoxicated by this that he wasn’t able to part from him. He sucked, bit and licked, drawing a keening sound out of the shorter male, fingers tangling in short strands on the boy’s nape, the other hand steadying on the prominent hip.

When he paused to catch some air, Junsu spoke in a hush.

“Slow down…”

He nodded, one more time connecting their lips, this time less fiercely, gently coaxing Junsu to answer it and when he finally did, Jaejoong was pretty sure that his partner had a disturbingly fantastic talent in making dicks hard just by kissing.

Without a warning, they were brutally yanked apart.

Shocked, Jaejoong faced Changmin, whose expression was frighteningly unreadable. The tall male spoke calmly, dragging Junsu away to the hallway. 

“I think it’s enough. Call him when you cool down.”

Only by a mere chance was the policeman able to notice that Junsu’s orbs were shining with gold in the weak light of the outdoor lamp. Jaejoong shivered for no reason, lust and contained frustration visible in his dark eyes. He could swear it was the same for Junsu, the gold shimmer of his eyes mesmerizing and tantalizing, full of passion and want. 

And as always, it was Changmin who interfered, closing the door before Junsu had a chance to react.

“Please, hyung, leave for now”, the tall boy sounded genuinely concerned, his hand tightly grabbing and holding onto the doorknob.

Junsu’s voice sounded from behind the door, changed, a little deeper, laced with something akin to need.  
“Changmin, open up! Let me out! It’s not your business anyway!”

“He’s right, it’s not your fucking business. What is the meaning of this shit anyway?”, Jaejoong hissed at the boy, taking a step closer. Changmin didn’t act like he was scared, angering the man before him even more.

“He is unstable. Your minds, both of you, are currently hormone-driven. Go home or I’ll call Yoochun and Yunho. Come back tomorrow, tonight it’s just…”, Changmin whispered something under his nose, grabbing the doorknob harder. “I’ll explain it to you if you come here tomorrow evening.”

This was the first time Jaejoong was unable to tell exactly what just happened, because somehow, a few moments later he found himself in his car, driving back home, to his empty bed and unwashed dishes. He was confused, angry, and on top of that, horny. It was never a good combination. Explanation – this was one of those things he desired the most at the moment, Junsu’s heat being his libido’s main target and priority. 

“Tomorrow… Wait ‘till tomorrow…”, he whispered it like a mantra, knuckles going white on the wheel.


	10. The Obstacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_

When Max stepped over the threshold, the first thing he saw was his sobbing prince with knees pulled to his chest and head buried in shaking arms. He felt a small pang of guilt clawing at his heart when golden, tear brimmed orbs gazed at him. 

“Why?... I am capable of controlling myself now. So why?”, Xiah’s voice cracked and he continued to sniffle pitifully into the thick material of his pants.

Max wasn’t acquainted with being a supportive or understanding friend. However, even he was unable to turn a blind eye to the state Xiah was currently in. He squatted beside the other demon, patting his back hesitantly. 

“I know you grew to like him a lot. But it’s still too early and probably also too dangerous for you two to go all the way...”

“But we didn’t-“, Xiah was interrupted by an incredulous stare Max gave him.

“It was a close call. If not for me, tonight someone would have ended up hurt. Your energy is trying to break free and what you did there was teasing. A very disturbing teasing. Do you know that your eyes turned gold?”

The spiked-haired male reacted immediately – he sprung to his feet, hurrying to the bathroom mirror. Max followed him, which he later decided wasn’t a good idea, because the shorter demon turned into a whining mess after seeing how his ‘second’ nature manifested itself in a caramel glimmer of his irises. 

Xiah latched himself onto his best friend, crying into the gray cotton of Max’ t-shirt. Being powerless wasn’t in the tall demon’s nature. He hugged Xiah, his chin landing on black strands.

“We will figure something out, don’t worry”, Max wasn’t exactly convinced about his own words, but he knew that this could not continue.

 

***

 

Jaejoong hadn’t got any sleep, plus the constant musing about what was going to happen later that evening didn’t help him to concentrate on his duties when he was staring idly at the wall.

“Earth to Jaejoong, are you there?”, Boa’s tiny hand flew before him as she tried to get his attention.

The brunette looked at her, orbs cloudy and thoughtful. The woman sighed in resignation.

“You seriously should stop falling in love. You’re useless when you do it.”

Jaejoong propped his head on his right hand, lips pursing into a thin line.

“At first glance he’s sweet, shy and delicate. When you manage to befriend him he starts to act like a little boy, all hyperactive and happy about small things, but he can also be serious and honest. And then he turns into a…”, he paused, remembering the taste and texture of Junsu’s mouth, how eagerly he responded. He felt Boa’s questioning gaze. He shook his head, covering his eyes with his somehow cold palm. “Never mind, forget about it.”

“You’re creepy when you are talking serious about it”, Boa made a show dramatically shivering in fear. She put a stack of folders on his desk, smiling bitterly. 

“I feel for you – this Junsu kid seems really nice. Why can’t you just tell him that you’re crazy in love with him? I’m pretty sure he’s the type to fall into your embrace after hearing some cheesy lines.”

Jaejoong exhaled, scratching his temple. 

“He already knows how I feel. I think. But the problem is that there is something he isn’t telling me. On top of that he has friends that won’t let me get close to him… Wait! How do you know it’s him?” the young policeman asked, eyes narrowing.

Boa tsk’ed at him, waving her index finger like a teacher scolding a naughty student.

“I’m not blind, you know. However, I’m afraid that you will need to start working and stop thinking about work-unrelated things, even if they have extremely nice bodies and sweet personalities. Those are the materials Yunho had gathered about the energy-sucking incidents. He asked me to hand them over to you and tell you to move your lazy ass to Lee Hyukjae’s hospital. Don’t look at me like that, it was only a quotation!” Boa raised her hands in mock defense, retreating to her own desk. 

Still moping over his miserable love life, he opened the folder. He noticed a bitty, yellow card attached to the first page of the report, recognizing Yunho’s hand writing. He read it, eyes becoming wider with every word.

**_I got a phone call from Donghae-sshi. He said that he started to remember some details from the night he was attacked. Also the doctors told me that Lee Hyukjae’s state is good and there are big chances that he will wake up soon. Better be there._ **

He secured the paper between some documents and stood up, grabbing his phone. When he was ready to leave, he noticed two familiar faces in the reception. Boa, who was currently managing the reception desk, turned her head in his direction. They saw him and immediately stopped talking, patently waiting for him to come. Putting his jacket on, he approached them with a polite smile.

“Kim Jongwoon-sshi, Choi Siwon-sshi? I’m glad to see you both in good health. May I ask what brings you here?”  
They started their explanations simultaneously, then paused and glared at each other. Siwon turned around with a grim expression, giving the other a chance to speak.

“It’s about this incident I was involved in”, Jongwoon started. “I think that… I remember something more.”  
“I assume that Siwon-sshi is here for the same reason?” Jaejoong inquired, looking at the tall man before him.  
“Yes… I vaguely remember some details about the culprit’s appearance.”

The detective wasn’t sure what was happening but he couldn’t complain, because it was likely that today he will obtain the information he needed to solve the case. 

“I would be extremely grateful if you could be so kind and share those details with me. Please follow me.”

 

***

 

Jaejoong could tell that both Jongwoon and Siwon were feeling uneasy about being interrogated in the white room, constantly glancing at their shoes or at him, eyes darting to the exit. When they were finally seated, he too took his place behind the table, his orbs penetrating and curious. He decided that he will keep it short, because the two males didn’t seem to be fond of each other and he seriously didn’t have the time to question them separately as they suggested at the very beginning.

“Jongwoon-sshi, please begin.”

The shorter man gulped, adjusting his long fringe.

“I need to warn you Inspector Kim – everything is still kind of foggy for me, so yeah... It was a boy, probably in his twenties, two, three centimeters shorter than you, with black, spiked-up hair. He wore tight clothes – they emphasized his… body. He was somehow… curvaceous. He was a bit lost when he entered the club so I offered him help and we somehow ended up in a dark alley. I asked him if he was a virgin, he blushed. It kind of ravaged my self-control. At first he was all cute and then, after the first round I had with him, he morphed into a demanding, sex-depraved person.”

He seriously hoped that his ears were playing tricks on him. He was lucky to master the acting and the art of putting on a mask, because they would surely notice how angry and confused he became after that speech. Siwon spoke up, glaring at Jongwoon with distaste.

“Was his body the only thing you managed to ogle?”

“And what did _you_ look at when he fucked you?”, Jongwoon hissed at the man beside him, crossing his arms on his chest. 

“I saw his face, his emotions. I saw how _I_ made _him_ come just by doing his ass”, Siwon spat infuriated, making both Jongwoon and Jaejoong gape at him in a pure shock.

He was quick to realize that he said a little too much. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and continued.

“He had high cheekbones and pretty nose. His eyes were like almonds and his lips were similar to girl’s – full and nicely shaped. However, he didn’t look feminine. He had a boyish aura around him. Innocent, maybe naive but he was still a boy. I bumped into him on the street. He started to apologize and when I said that it wasn’t a big deal he smiled at me. I was mesmerized, so I followed him. I saw him entering a LGBT club and I wondered how someone like him could wander off to such a place. I went after him – some bulky guy was molesting him. I interrupted and took him outside. From that point on I only remember how much I wanted to have him. God, I feel so dirty just reminiscing about those thoughts…”

Jaejoong's mind was working very fast, processing all the information. Everything was against him, or so it seemed. The description was matching Junsu, _his_ Junsu in every detail. But it was still not enough – he wanted to hear out this Donghae guy and he desperately needed to interrogate Lee Hyukjae, who was the key to the whole case.

He pondered for a moment. A wicked, but unarguably foolproof method of finding out the truth popped inside his head.

“I did not inform you earlier but we have one suspect. I would like to ask for your cooperation. What I am about to propose is a routine procedure…”, he said in a calm, indifferent voice, his emotions racking a storm under his perfectly unreadable mask of professionalism.

 

***

 

It was seven pm when the doorbell rang through the apartment. With heart furiously beating in his chest, Xiah hurried to open up. He smiled meekly at the man who stood before him, receiving only a forced grimace.   
Jaejoong was clearly not in a good mood, which made Xiah feel uneasy.

“Please, do come in”, he spoke in a polite tone, making way for the other. Without a single glance, Jaejoong went through the hallway, Xiah following him in silence. 

It was straining the demon’s patience. He grabbed Jaejoong’s arm, forcing him to stop in his tracks. The policeman turned around, features softening at the confused look on the shorter male’s face. He gently touched Xiah’s cheek, tracing the edges of soft lips with his thumb. The demon leaned into the touch and asked quietly.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? I beg of you, don’t be like that – it’s scary.”

“I’m sorry, I had some problems at work. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you”, Jaejoong smiled more genuinely but his eyes were still somehow blank. “Where is Changmin?”

Xiah didn’t like the way Jaejoong skipped the topic, because he was obviously bothered by something. However, the demon could do nothing: they weren’t a couple and basically they barely knew each other. Even if he thought otherwise…

He let go of the brunette’s arm and spoke.

“He just got from work, so he’s probably in the kitchen”, Xiah’s voice faltered a bit as he led the policeman to the living room.

Max was already there, with his inseparable biology textbook on his lap and medical magazines all over the place. He looked at the newcomers over the black frame of his glasses, signalizing them both to sit down.

Xiah sighed and went to placing the papers on the document-covered table. Jaejoong stopped him and did it himself, earning an ‘I’m a guy too, you know’ mumble from the flustered demon. When they were finally facing the short-haired male, Jaejoong leaned in, putting his elbows on his knees, in a position which Xiah could only describe as ‘I’m cool, come at me bro’. Max placed the biology book on the sofa and adjusted his glasses – he looked like a father who is going to have a word with his daughter’s boyfriend and it did not make Xiah any less nervous… or angry. He shifted uncomfortably, accidentally rubbing his thigh against Jaejoong’s. Calm and somehow cold energy began to grow impatient, lukewarm and wavering. The policeman spared him a glance full of determination and backed off.

“Hyung?”

“Don’t. I can’t trust myself when you are near.”

Demon gazed at his companion with a surprised look, but nodded in agreement. So he still did have that kind of effect on Jaejoong? Somehow, he felt extremely relieved. But then something crossed his mind. It was quick, was absolutely wicked, included Jaejoong plus seduction and left him a little shaken. He was never the type to fantasize in his conscious state and the thought disappeared as soon as it blossomed in some deep, dark part of his mind. He slightly shook his head, leaving the anxiety behind only to see the second staring match he had a chance to observe in a few days. He cleared his throat, reminding the other two about his presence.

Max turned to him, the serious expression worrying the shorter demon.

“Hyung, can you make us some tea?”, Max's indifferent tone made Xiah cringe, orbs widening at the request and fists clenching tightly.

“You won’t get rid of me. It’s about me in the first place”, demon tried to keep his posture, perfectly aware of Jaejoong’s observing eyes.

“You’re still unstable. Wait in your room or go make the tea.” 

“You insolent brat! How dare you-!”, Xiah was near the breaking point, fury visible in his whole silhouette as he stood up, ready to pounce on Max. A warm palm landed on the back of his shaking hand. He glanced at Jaejoong, waiting for him to say something, anything.

“Give us fifteen minutes. Then we will talk alone in the kitchen. I suppose the bedroom is off-limits, right?”, the human gazed at Max, who heaved a sigh and nodded. 

Xiah bit his lip, swatting Jaejoong’s hand away. He went to the kitchen without a word, feeling as if his life was not for him to control.

 

***

 

Jaejoong chest constricted as he watched Junsu’s back disappearing around the corner. But on the other hand he wasn’t entirely sure if it was a mere act or maybe something else.

He faced Changmin, eyes staring blankly at the tall boy.

“Explain”, Jaejoong commanded, observing how the other’s posture relaxed a little. The short-haired brunette exhaled and spoke calmly.

“I’m pretty sure Junsu had already told you about his issues…”

“Fear management problems and feeling how people want to do him? Yes, he mentioned something. But if I’m not mistaken, he is no longer afraid of me. What is more, he does seem to like me and he was quite eager yesterday. Why did you interrupt?”, Jaejoong was aware of his own accusing tone, but he couldn’t stop, his blood boiling with anger. 

“You see, the problem doesn’t lie with Junsu’s condition, but with the fact that his mother doesn’t know about it. His parents are extremely powerful. It’s especially important that his mother stays out of it. If she knew, she would send him into a special clinic. After that he may not be able to be normal.”

“So what is this ‘condition’ you keep talking about?”, Jaejoong inquired, waiting for an answer. Changmin became slightly pale, but his face remained unreadable.

“I cannot tell you the details. You just mustn’t have sex with him. Only for the time being... I’m really trying to solve this problem, but it will take time. Just be patient.”

Jaejoong balled his fists and stood up.

“And here I thought that you were an intelligent guy. You think that this kind of shitty explanation will work on me? Where are the facts, where is some data? You don’t plan on telling me the name of this illness, do you? If you are going to keep this attitude up, I’ll just ask him myself”, Jaejoong spat, turning around. 

“He has mental problems. He was… sexually abused. Because of this, his relationships aren’t very successful. When the sexual tension is too much for him, Junsu ends up being… aggressive. It’s his defense”, Changmin’s voice faltered a little, eyes dropping to the floor. The policeman tried to determine if it was a lie, but it did not look like it, given how the other behaved while talking about it. 

Jaejoong came back to his seat, his gaze a little softer this time around.

“You know, I figured it might be something like that. Tell me Changmin, do you care for him?” 

The tall boy glared at him, brows scrunching in a questioning manner.

“Of course I do.”

“Do you have feelings for him?”

Changmin gave Jaejoong an incredulous look.

“Don’t mingle me with people who have your taste in men. He’s my best friend, but hell, I know how he really is and I wouldn’t want to deal with it on a relationship level.”

“That’s good, because I don’t mind taking him for myself. Now listen carefully – I’m not gonna stop seeing him and I won’t be a monk. Neither you or Yoochun will interfere, because you both know that I can handle Junsu. And now I’m going to speak with him and you will stay here with your books.”

 

***

 

This time Max was so flabbergasted that he was still gaping, even when Jaejoong left the living room and went to the kitchen. 

He wondered briefly if lying to the human was a right thing to do, but on the other hand he knew that he was left with no other choice, especially when Jaejoong started prodding.

Now it was Xiah turn to handle the situation and Max sincerely wished the shorter demon wouldn’t screw it up this time.

 

***

 

Jaejoong smiled to himself. Dealing with Changmin wasn’t that hard – he expected it to be a road through hell. Being overly confident and aggressive sometimes helped.

His good mood popped like a balloon when he met Junsu dejected, hurt gaze. The boy was sitting behind the counter, sipping a cup of green tea. There was another one prepared – Jaejoong assumed it was for him. He took the seat beside the lad, carefully observing him.

“Are you done talking about me? I would be glad to know what you two have decided about my life”, Junsu’s words were quiet, coldness of his tone hitting Jaejoong like a lighting. He opened his mouth to respond, but Junsu was quicker.

“I wanted you to be on my side when Changmin asked me to leave. I needed your support. Instead, you did what they always do to me.”

“What do you mean by ‘they’?”

“My mother, my family, Yoochun, Changmin. Somehow, only I don’t know what is good for me-”, he was interrupted by a pair of luscious lips devouring his own, long fingers tangling in his raven locks. 

Jaejoong tasted the sweetness of Junsu’s mouth, the lad’s hands trying to push him away and the sound of broken glass resounding in his ears. When he finally decided it was enough, he was welcomed by the boy’s shock-filled eyes, a slight blush creeping on Junsu’s cheeks as he nervously tried to release himself from Jaejoong’s embrace to pick up the pieces of his broken cup. 

“I can tell that you feel betrayed. I did not deceive you. Your decisions are only yours. I needed to tell your friend that I don’t care about your illness. I’m with you right now. And in two days from today we will go to a restaurant and have a nice time – this is the last thing I decided for you. Is that ok?” 

Junsu nodded. Jaejoong pecked him softly on the forehead, stood up and left with a short ‘See you tomorrow then’.

The young detective passed by the aggravated Changmin, who seemed to wait for the right moment to barge into the kitchen. With a smirk playing on his lips, he entered his car. Everything was going smoothly which meant that sooner or later he was going to resolve the case and have his way with Junsu. He felt slight vibrations in his pocket. He grabbed his mobile, eyes scanning the display. It was a message from Yunho.

**_He woke up._ **


	11. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13  
>  Warnings: covering up the plot holes xD_

The wing of the hospital in which Lee Hyukjae was staying under observation seemed to be less crowded than the main hall of the building, with few nurses and doctors occasionally checking on patients in different rooms. Jaejoong’s steps were quick but quiet. He noticed his partner talking to the young female doctor, a recorder in his hand blinking with small, red light. The brunette approached them with his badge waiting to be shown to the world. Only when Yunho turned around, motioning for Jaejoong to come closer, the woman noticed him and stopped talking. He moved with confidence, bowing in a greeting.

“Good evening, detective Kim Jaejoong at your service”, he unpretentiously flashed his badge before doctor’s eyes, straightening his back.

“Kan Miyoung, I’m Lee Hyukjae-sshi’s new doctor. Unfortunately, doctor Moon needed to go to a medical conference and I’m his substitute”, the woman spoke in a polite tone, glancing at Yunho from time to time.

“Of course, I understand the circumstances. Could you please tell me how is Lee Hyukjae-sshi feeling? I got information that he is already awake.”

“Yes, indeed. He woke up about three hours ago. He is in a good condition, moreover, he is somehow… unusually conscious, considering the fact that he woke up from something as severe as coma.”

Jaejoong’s orbs shone with unnamed emotion.

“Doctor Kan, do you think we could ask him some questions in his current state?”, his face did not give away all expectation or excitement he was feeling right now, bubbling up in his stomach, threatening to make him lose his composure.

The woman smiled.

“I think that you can try, but I can’t guarantee that he will cooperate. I asked him about few things, however he is stubbornly silent.” 

“I do believe that my partner can handle this”, Yunho spoke, stopping the recorder and stuffing it into his pocket.

Jaejoong was aware that his friend wanted to close this case as much as he himself did. From the beginning it was a ‘troublesome’ issue and both policemen were somehow exhausted by now, not to mention the fact that their private lives were mingled into it too. Jaejoong knew how much Yunho hated such situations, so it was pretty obvious that at some point he will need to barge in with his investigation methods, leaving Yunho to deal with less stressful tasks. 

The brunet looked at the other male, giving him a curt nod and right away heading to Lee Hyukjae’s room.  
He gently pushed the door open, walking in with his trademark smile. Lee Hyukjae was absentmindedly staring into the white surface of the ceiling, hands clutching his checkered quilt. He spared Jaejoong a glance, then looked at his covers.

The detective looked around. He spotted a chair near the right side of the bed and unceremoniously took the seat. He made himself comfortable, noting the incredulous look the younger man gave him. His insides squeezed a little, but he forced himself to speak in his most nonchalant tone.

“I suppose he was quite loose down there, wasn’t he?”

Hyukjae’s eyes got wider, but after a moment he turned his face away. Jaejoong leaned on his elbows. As much as he hated it, he knew this was the only way to get the information he needed. He leered at the other, eyes sparkling with a knowing glint.

“Who would have thought that such a nice kid as Junsu would turn out to be such a slut?” 

He despised himself for talking like this, but apparently he got the desired reaction.

The chestnut-haired male gripped the material, visibly aggravated.

“Don’t talk like that about him… He… He wasn’t himself when he did it…”

Jaejoong’s orbs became big with shock. So his assumptions were right… Something tight clenched around his heart. Only after a moment he realized that Hyukjae was even more shocked and scared at his own words, hand clamping over his mouth.

“I… He didn’t… Oh my God- How do you even know it was him? Who are you anyway?”, Hyukjae asked, anger slowly building up in him with every word.

Jaejoong took one deep breath and answered.

“Detective Kim Jaejoong. I’m in charge of the investigation regarding few cases of, how do I put it, over-sexing. Yours was the most severe. I managed to interview other victims and I got a track of the probable malefactor. Your confession was something I needed to confirm, before I take some action”, he observed how Hyukjae’s face morphed from anger to shock, realization and then to fear. He took a pity on the boy. “I’m sorry I used such underhanded tactic, but it was necessary. If you can tell me something that can help Junsu in any way, please do it now.”

Hyukjae glanced at him hesitantly and remained silent for couple of minutes. Jaejoong was patient and if his calculations were correct Hyukjae was still somehow enamored with Junsu and would want to help the boy. His predictions were right – Hyukjae put his hands in his hair, speaking softly.

“He was absolutely normal. And _I_ was absolutely straight until I met him. I knew he preferred men and it didn’t bother me. I told him he could talk to me if he had a problem. He often mentioned the fact that his sickness is going to make him single for the rest of his life. Before… before this ‘incident’… he started to avoid me and asked me not to touch him too much, because he was afraid he might do something violent. He explained that it was probably his self-preservation instinct kicking in. Later, his cousin, Yoochun, told me that Junsu was molested several times since he came to Seoul and he probably still couldn’t cope with it. But then… On that day, he said to me that the man he was with doesn’t like him and that he is a monster. I just… I just couldn’t watch him so depressed. On a whim I… I kissed him. I thought he’s going to strangle me after that, but he didn’t. He became weird. Seriously, I would have never thought he was so… sensual. It was like he was made of sex, it was better than porno. He led us to the restroom and things… happened. I just remember that I was extremely exhausted after the first round, but then his eyes became gold like in some science-fiction or fantasy and he demanded more. He was aggressively… sexual? I don’t know how to describe it. It was as if the smart, sweet guy who became my friend turned out to have multiple personality disorder. He was a different person. He acted like he was possessed”, Hyukjae gazed at Jaejoong, searching his face for some kind of acknowledgment. The brunet’s expression was unreadable. Jaejoong’s mind put all the information in order. The probability that Junsu was suffering from multiple personality disorder was quite high, especially considering the fact that Changmin didn’t want to tell him the name of the illness. He could understand that: even nowadays people feared and stigmatized the ones who had mental issues. But there was also something eerie in every story he heard so far – the golden eyes and somehow ‘supernatural’ appeal the boy extended in every relatively sexual situation. It was something akin to a ‘spell’ and even Jaejoong himself was under this dangerous charm. If not for constant interferences, he would probably end up like other guys. He straightened his back and looked Hyukjae in the eye.

“Did he tell you something during your intercourse?”

Hyukjae furrowed his brows in an attempt to recall something. Few moments later he shook his head. Jaejoong sighed and stood up.

“Thank you for your cooperation”, he bowed slightly and began to retreat, his body feeling kind of heavy.

His brain was working quite hard on comprehending everything he just heard. When he was by the door, he was suddenly stopped by Hyukjae’s voice.

“I remembered something, Detective Kim. When his eyes turned gold he told me some weird things…”

“What was it?”

“ _'I expected you to be more efficient, human'_ and _'Try not to die, human'_. I don’t have idea what he meant by that, but it was like-“

“He didn’t consider himself human”, Jaejoong interrupted him midsentence, a strange thought lurking in the depths of his mind. He quickly turned around, but once more Hyukjae stopped him.

“Please, help him. I don’t believe he did those things with premeditation. He’s sick…”

Jaejoong gazed at the boy on the bed and smiled gently.

“I will do whatever it takes to help him. You’re not the only one who… No, never mind. Thank you one more time and good bye.”

 

***

 

Yunho wasn’t quite sure what to make of Jaejoong’s words after the man left Lee Hyukjae’s room. Short ‘I nailed it. Leave it to me’ left the policeman wondering about his friend’s sanity. Jaejoong refused to answer Yunho’s questions and it was infuriating. They were partners for God’s sake so why Jaejoong acted like some bat-shit obsessed private detective? When they came back to the station, the brunet went straight to superintendent’s office, reporting that they still didn’t found the culprit behind does sex-incidents and stated that he’s afraid they are stuck at this point. Superintendent Park took it surprisingly well, probably expecting this turn of events, but he still bitched at them for failing. Yunho went home tired and in a foul mood. Something was telling him that tomorrow wouldn’t be any better, so he decided to take a day off (just because he could – he didn’t have vacation in a long time). Besides, Jaejoong didn’t want him to interfere, so what was the point in beating himself over this stupid case?

 

***

 

Two hours after Hyukjae’s questioning detective Kim Jaejoong was sitting on a couch in Lee Donghae’s apartment, his thoughts galloping like a herd of wild mustangs. Every word Donghae has uttered so far brought the young inspector closer to the inevitable outcome. 

“Donghae-shii, I would like for you to participate in a confrontation”, the brunet smiled politely at the witness.

“A confrontation?”, Donghae questioned, a little confused.

“It is a normal procedure we run in these kind of situations. Please, let me explain the details…”, he said in a professional tone and began his explanation.

He managed to convince doctors and Hyukjae to cooperate, so this man was the last element he needed for his plan to work.

 

***

 

Max had a bad feeling about this whole ‘restaurant’ thing. Something was amiss and he was getting more and more pissed off when Xiah dismissed all his requests to decline it and kept babbling about ‘his life, his decisions’. So when after two days Jaejoong appeared before their door very late in the afternoon, he eyed the man suspiciously, noting a small smirk playing on the other’s lips.

 

***

 

Xiah was confident that today he could make it without turning into his needy half. He wanted the control so badly, that his hunger didn’t have a chance to emerge, even when Jaejoong’s arm came to encircle his waist when they went to the car, leaving Max at the entrance.

He fastened his seat belts and rested his back against the surface of the passenger seat. He got a glimpse of the other, admiring the handsome features. The car started and he felt a small bubble of hunger deep in his stomach. He was determinated to win over it. After a while he calmed down and smiled at Jaejoong, who was side-eyeing him with concern written all over his face.

“I’m good… Just stress.”

“Are you nervous because of me?”

“Yeah, a little. But it will be alright.”

“What makes you say that?”, Jaejoong’s question came out of the blue, making the demon somehow self-conscious. There was something daring in the policeman tone, but he decided to ignore it and not let himself be provoked. He turned to fully face his companion. 

“I’m trying reeeeeaaaaly hard to keep calm. In fact it takes all of my energy”, his answer visibly irritated Jaejoong, but he continued. “However, I also really want to spend this afternoon with you, so I would be grateful if you could be less… um… aggressive?” 

The brunet looked at him for a moment and then laughed whole-heartedly.

“Changmin was sure to give you some lesson on assertiveness before letting you go out with me, wasn’t he?”

“I can be assertive on my own, thank you very much!”, Xiah felt how the tension was leaving him with his every word. Simultaneously, his heartbeat became somehow irregular, speeding up when Jaejoong’s hand landed in his stylized hair and patted him unceremoniously. After few short moments of pondering, the demon decided it was one of the best feelings out there.

Jaejoong started the engine, small smile playing on his lips. Their way to the restaurant was quiet, but not in the ‘uncomfortable’ way. Delicate gestures, brushing of hands, occasional chit-chat – Xiah could definitely get used to it. He did not feel the hunger – it was as if it was lulled to sleep by Jaejoong’s gentle behavior towards him. He also didn’t notice any strong sexual desire emanating from his partner, which at the beginning was somehow unnerving. He concluded that Jaejoong truly wanted to make it up to him for his earlier actions and learned how to control his urges. 

If it wasn’t for Xiah’s cheerful mood and his strong concentration on something entirely else, the demon would probably have noticed the light jabs of dormant energy and frustration hid under policeman’s sunny disposition.

When they have finally arrived, Xiah wondered briefly why Jaejoong decided to take him to a place in the less crowded part of the city. The restaurant seemed nice and decent, but only few customers loitered around. He checked his surroundings to look for the most convenient place to sit. His eyes stopped on one table in particular. There were four men sitting beside it, talking quietly while a woman, who was probably a nurse, was tending to one of them. Somehow they seemed very familiar. The demon gasped in terror when the sickly looking guy glanced at him. Xiah would always recognize Lee Hyukjae’s shocked expression because there were too many times he had made fun of it. The others also turned around, while Xiah’s blood froze at the feeling of Jaejoong’s tightening grip on his wrist.

The tallest one of them – last victim of his ‘hungry half’ as he recalled – sprung to his feet, pointing straight at Xiah, his expression showing that he too came to remember the ‘incident’.

“It’s you…”, the man spoke and Xiah was sure that it was the end. Right now he could feel Jaejoong’s fury, chaotic lashes of energy hitting him one after another. 

He was exposed. It was Jaejoong who exposed him. It was Jaejoong who wanted to bind and punish him for the things he didn’t even remembered doing. It was Jaejoong who had betrayed him.

Something inside him snapped.

 

***

 

Jaejoong didn’t know when it happened, but suddenly he landed on the nearest table, his body hurting from the hit of energy he received. Before he managed to recover from it, Junsu was already gone. Donghae, Hyukjae and his nurse were kneeling beside him, asking if he was ok, while Siwon and Jongwoon tried to explain to the old man (who apparently was the owner) that it wasn’t a gang fight and he didn’t need to call the police. 

His plan worked – a confrontation was what he needed from the very beginning, but somehow the triumph tasted awfully bitter. He realized that the first man who made him act like an idiot and was the main reason for his currently very broken heart turned out to be someone entirely else. He shook the thoughts away and decided to see it through till the end. Besides, there were still some questions he desperately wanted to ask, the things he needed to confirm. Finding out the whole truth required finding out where Junsu was.

The detective stood up and went for the door, ignoring the people beside him. However, before he could even reach the doorknob, he needed to back away because the wooden wing was violently opened from the other side.  
A very aggravated Yoochun passed the threshold, sticking a small paper with some weird letters to the window on his right. To Jaejoong’s surprise it disappeared, melting with the glass. Changmin, who was three steps behind the long-haired male, did the same thing to the window on their left. Almost immediately Jaejoong’s eyelids became heavy. Before his mind was completely overtaken by the sleepiness, he felt himself being pushed into some kind of an air swirl. 

When he opened his eyes, he recognized the living room in Junsu and Changmin’s shared apartment. Somehow he ended up laying on the sofa, while Yoochun was pacing nervously near the bookshelf. 

He stopped in his tracks, when he sensed the other wake up.

“You just had to go and screw up everything, didn’t you? And here I thought you liked him”, Yoochun seemed different than usual, some kind of aura floating around his whole body. His words finally sunk into Jaejoong. He was absolutely angry and seriously wanted to punch the other in the face. He tried to stood up but Yoochun straightened his arm, showing him the palm of his hand. Jaejoong felt pressure over his entire body pushing him back onto the soft cushion. When he looked up, he met a hard gaze of two green orbs. At that moment he was glad that he was overtaken by this invisible strength, because he would have backed away in fear. Plus he could tell that his hormones were in a turmoil because of this beautifully dangerous emerald gaze. 

The memory of gold-shimmering irises full of desire and want hit him tenfold. He stilled in place, locking his eyes with Yoochun’s.

“Just _what_ the fuck are you guys anyway?”, Jaejoong’s voice sounded weak and restrained, cold sweat trickling down his neck.

Yoochun’s orbs became softer when he caught the hint of fear in the policeman’s form. He sighed with resignation and sat before the man.

“I’m going to explain the situation to you, but we don’t have much time. Unless you want to have more of those incidents happening. Don’t ask questions and act like a good boy, so I won’t need to keep you under my binding spell…”, Yoochun searched Jaejoong’s face for some kind of sign that his command was understood, but the shocked stare he received indicated something different. However, there wasn’t enough time to make the man accustomed to the thought that he was dealing with supernatural powers so he just decided to get to the point.

“Have you ever hear about succubi and incubi?”

 

***

 

Jaejoong always thought that he was an open-minded person and that he grasped the facts pretty quickly, but what Yoochun – no, Micky – was telling him made his head spin. 

“Junsu’s demon name is Xiah. He is a succubus, just like me and Max – that’s Changmin’s name, if you haven’t figured it out yet. Xiah has a very special condition, probably because he restrained his powers and hunger for far too long and now he’s going berserk on humans.”

“But… aren’t succubi supposed to be the female ones?”, although Jaejoong was still confused, he had some of his common sense kicking in, all the holes and unanswered questions in the demon’s story fueling his curiosity.

“I told you not to ask questions…”, Micky mumbled. He heaved a sigh and continued. 

“Aw hell, whatever. Sex demons are born with a specific ability – they can feed from human sex drive and metabolize it into their own life energy. Depending on the way they feed, they are categorized as incubi or succubi. If they can ‘take’ the energy by themselves we call them incubi. But if they need the energy being ‘pumped’ into them they are succubi. Most female demons don’t have the power to ‘take’ the energy, so the stereotype of succubi being only women is still quite strong. As for the male succubi… We need to take it up in the ass or do a horrendous amount of blowjobs to keep it pouring into us. We are, as some people tend to call us, ultimate bottoms. We can top, but we are unable to feed during those times. Most of us know perfectly well when to stop and how to make our partner feel good in the end. But there were cases when this skill didn’t work and it ended pretty badly for both the human and the demon. When the demon with this ‘illness’ is found, he is instantly locked up in our world, because he is a threat. Keeping our existence a secret becomes fucking hard, especially if we have police on our backs, you know? Xiah is a very important figure, so we, I mean me and Max, were assigned to watch over him. He is our friend and I intended to protect him the best I could, but then we found out about his sickness. Because of this thing he was… he IS somehow able to ‘take’ the energy but it’s not in the same way as the incubus does it. And he still has to have a cock inside of him in order to feed. We used our abilities to cover up all of the incidents the best we could, but we failed him. We need to find him before someone gets hurt”, Micky took a deep breath, his monologue making him visibly weary and even more worried than before. 

“Your abilities? What kind of abilities does a succubus have? Are they the reason for Junsu’s vanishing into thin air? Is this why you and Changm- ehm, Max appeared out of nowhere?”, Jaejoong’s fear seemed to dissipate, replaced by raw curiosity.

Micky sighed one more time.

“Well, for the starters… Couple of minutes ago you wanted to do me when you looked into my eyes – the glimmering you saw is a charm to catch our prey. We can emit energy that lures the potential feeder. The stronger ones can use sleeping spells, blinding and hiding spells, binding spells. There are also very few who can manipulate mind and change the memories of their prey. If they evolve, they become Master Succubi – creatures powerful enough to compete with other non-sexual demons. As for your last two questions: we can use our energy to teleport and travel between the Demon World and the Human Realm. That’s why he appeared at my door right after ‘Hyukjae-incident’. Succubi can also ‘feel’ the high amount of power. The first time you met Xiah I was able to sense your energies skyrocketing, that’s why I interrupted. When you guys passed the threshold to that restaurant both me and Max could feel Xiah… snapping, for the lack of better word. We knew something bad have happened to him and we teleported immediately after Max tracked you down. Before you start wondering why we needed to look for you instead of Xiah… You see, when he’s in… _that_ state, he becomes extremely sly and skilled at using his demonic abilities.”

“He uses camouflage?”, the policeman asked, somehow perplexed at the thought of this seemingly naïve and childish Junsu using his powers for, well, hunting and hiding. 

The long-haired demon nodded. 

“Yes, something like this. And he is highly advanced on top of that. Even Max has problems with finding him sometimes.”

Jaejoong gazed at Micky and spoke slowly.

“So I gather that Junsu must be really important, if he has two high class demons as his bodyguards. You guys can use strong spells, track and manipulate minds. Plus, you’re able to teleport more than one person and that probably requires a lot of energy.” 

Micky was visibly surprised how quickly Jaejoong figured it out after hearing only about the basics. The man continued. 

“But from what you have told me so far even I could tell that Xiah isn’t exactly the most... Ugh, you know what I mean. What makes him so special?”, Jaejoong’s tone was devoid of any negative emotion he displayed earlier, his hunger for knowledge switching his mode to the ‘professional’ one.

Micky smiled good-naturedly and stood up.

“You’re quite adaptable, aren’t you? I just told you that you’re dealing with hellspawn here and you’re acting like a researcher. Well, that’s better than I’ve expected. So… Max probably mentioned that Xiah’s parents are powerful people, right? It was an understatement. In our world his Father is known as the Deception Lord, a fallen angel-turned-demon who specializes in manipulating minds, while Xiah’s Mother is the Succubi Queen. Basically, you’ve got hots for a freakin’ Succubi Prince. Everybody thought that merging those two extremely strong energies wasn’t the best idea ever, but nobody expected the outcome. Since Xiah was born, he was different from the rest of us – he cared for humans, he believed in platonic love, he refused to feed from someone he didn’t have any feelings for. It was unexpected, somehow abnormal. We thought it’s due to the fact that mixing of his parents energies could not go without a problem, especially considering their powers. The Queen concluded that her son’s behavior was a way to manifest his angelic heritage, so she let it go. Later on it turned out that Xiah’s parents energies somehow couldn’t mingle – they only ‘cooperated’ with each other, but were still two different sources. Probably.”

“Why ‘probably’?”

“It’s only a theory. Max tried to solve this for quite a long time and came to this conclusion after some observations. He also thinks that we need your help to cure Xiah.”

“What?”, Jaejoong was flabbergasted, hearing the unexpected statement. How a human could help a demon?

“You’re the only one who managed to make the energies in Xiah overlap. Just yesterday you were kissing before the door to this apartment. Max noticed that in normal situation Xiah would have already turned into his demonic half and sucked you dry. But for some reason he managed to control it, even if it was only partially. We suspect that his calmer version might have fallen for you, that’s why it keeps the beast tamed. He was determinated not to hurt you”, explained Micky, observing the policeman reaction.

Demon’s words made Jaejoong’s insides lighter, a fluttering feeling gently enveloping his mind. He gazed at the long-haired male. His lips quirked into a smirk.

“Oh, you don’t have idea how much I want to help you guys right now.”

Micky was about to answer, but it was Max’s annoyed voice that resounded in the room.

“I can imagine. I see you two took your sweet time while a mad succubus is the first one to rape men by being the bottoming one. I took care of the business at the restaurant – this time they won’t remember a thing when they wake up from the spell. Move your asses – I localized our Little Prince. You guys won’t be happy, though.” 

Both Micky and Jaejoong processed the information, horrified expressions covering their faces in mere seconds.

“Yunho!” they bursted simultaneously. In next second Max was standing alone in his empty living room, cursing under his breath as he also disappeared into thin air.


	12. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is basically the chapter that needed all those warnings in the info box. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Rating for this chapter: NC-17 like woohoo_  
>  Warnings: dub-con, sex toys usage, bondage, rough sex, somnophilia moments

Yunho was scared shitless, his whole body paralyzed by some invisible force, while Junsu, who wasn’t acting like Junsu at all, delicately nipped at his ear. 

“Aww, c’mon hyung. Don’t act like you don’t like it. You wanted to pound me to that wall just as much as that other fucker did, so stop pretending to be a gentleman. I need a cock right now and your dick really wants to stick into something. I’m quite sure you’ll like my ass better that Yoochun’s”, the boy smiled demonically, fingertips running down the strained neck. “Or maybe I should I call him Micky? Because it’s his real name, y’know?” Junsu chuckled, making the policeman shiver.

Yunho’s eyes were wide with fear as he gazed into the almond-shaped orbs, now glittering with pure gold.

“Just what in the world are you?”, he knew he sounded scared and the fact that it made his captor amused didn’t help him to calm down. How did he end up like this? One minute he was watching TV, then in the next he saw his own floor from pigeon’s point of view. He was tossed around the flat by some sort of energy and to make matters worse it was his _boyfriend’s baby cousin_ who was responsible for all this strange shit, acting like a possessed person in every horror movie that dealt with devils.

Junsu laughed, but it wasn’t his usual cheerful, warm laugh – it was dark, malevolent chuckle of someone who was out to do something very bad. The boy leaned in, the pressure on Yunho’s body growing heavier, while their foreheads touched.

“I’m the one who sucked those losers from their energy. I’m the one you and Jaejoong were looking for. That dickhead, I mean your partner, almost got me, but too bad for him – I’m a fucking demon. Your obliviousness to the facts Jaejoong had noticed was kinda cute. Be grateful: I could make both of you suffer, but I decided that firstly I need to have some fun. There must be something in your energy that keeps this idiot Micky faithful to you, don’t you think? You should feel proud – you made a succubus addicted”, Junsu’s voice got lower, as did his wandering hand. Yunho gasped in pain, when his crotch was brutally squeezed. He trembled when a slick tongue invaded his mouth for a short moment. 

“Don’t worry! Before you die I’m going to make you pump every last drop into me, hyung…”, Junsu purred right into his mouth, instantly making him hard.

Dying from sex? It probably wasn’t all that bad, but if he had a choice he would really prefer Yoochun to fuck him to death. He craved his boyfriend’s heat, gentleness. Even the quirkiness the long-haired male displayed was something Yunho came to accept. Why the last thing in his life has to be a painful intercourse with someone he didn’t even love?

The thoughts occupied his mind, making him unable to register that the weight was thrown off of him. He opened his eyes hearing Junsu’s furious snarl. 

What he saw freaked him out – Junsu was violently trashing in the air, bound by the translucent lianas. He vehemently swore and cursed, threatening to kill everyone who was opposing him. Only then Yunho realized that there were other people in the room. He recognized Jaejoong and Yoochun, while the tallest of them was probably Changmin. 

“You dare to threaten my man, you fucking trash? I’m going to make you regret manifesting your dirty self in our Prince. You aren’t a true succubus if you hurt your feeder without feeling guilty, you scum.”

Yunho never heard Yoochun so furious or angry. A scream of pain escaped Junsu’s lips when the lianas mercilessly tightened around him with Yoochun’s right hand slowly balling into fist.

Soon enough the scream morphed into a maniacal laugh. Yunho was still frozen in place, afraid of making any noise. Junsu spoke in a raspy voice.

“You whore, don’t pretend to care about him. You’re just like the rest of us – as long as you’re satiated you want to keep your toy around. Now release me, unless you wish to die a painful death. It’s an order from your Prince, you shitty pests.”

“You aren’t our Prince. I don’t remember him being a dumb, aggressive fuck”, Changmin sounded cold and indifferent, but anybody could tell that he was even more pissed off than Yoochun.

“You’ve got some guts to talk like that. You even brought this motherfucker along. You all have a death wish or what? Well, I’ll let it slide this time because he was the one who made me win over this fluffy half you guys love so much”, the bounded demon looked victorious, his gold eyes piercing through Jaejoong. “I’ll let you have a go, Jae-hyung, since you have wanted to try this loose hole for so long. But Yunho-hyung was first today. If you guys want you can always double-penetrate me. I’m pretty experienced. I used to make this body a cum dumpster. There were days when I almost felt the sperm in my stomach, y’know? I bet you are ima- brfgfghfd!”, a thick liana gagged the foul-mouthed demon, sliding around his neck.

Yunho observed how Jaejoong stood there, his emotions taking a better of him. He came back from his daze when Changmin’s hand landed on his arm.

“Don’t let him get to you”, the tall demon said in a calm, soft voice. He turned around to Yoochun and commanded him with a cold tone.

“Use the strongest binding and put him on the floor. But first put your boyfriend to sleep. He went through a lot of nasty things, he needs to rest.”

Yoochun nodded and closed his eyes. He started mumbling an incantation under his nose, but Yunho couldn’t quite get what language it was. His body became heavier with every word. Yoochun’s warm presence coiled around him, soft and safe like a cocoon. He fell asleep, forgetting about his all concerns and the small fact that there were three angry demons in his apartment, ready to fight each other at any given time. 

 

***

 

Jaejoong observed how his best friend was lulled into a slumber by a sleeping spell. He became a little calmer knowing that Micky and Max were clearly concerned about their, humans, well-being. He gazed at Junsu – the demon prince growled in a helpless rage, trashing and wiggling in his manacles. He looked like a chained, rapid animal and it made Jaejoong’s stomach burn with sick anticipation. He knew perfectly well that he was as much a beast as the furious succubus, but he couldn’t bring himself to give a fuck about that in their current predicament. If he wanted to tame Xiah and make Junsu come back to him, he had to be a cold-blooded douche bag.

He saw how Micky tightened the ropes around the floating demon, bringing him lower. Max was like a lightning – in a few seconds he managed to put three paper charms on Xiah’s bared nape, forcing him to a spell-induced sleep. Micky’s lianas put the pliant body on the wooden floor, retreating the moment the succubus’s limbs have touched the ground. 

Without a sign of hesitation Jaejoong approached the body and took the unconscious demon into his arms, all the time minding the charms.

“Take him to the bedroom. There is some… ekhem… equipment under the bed. The lube is under the pillow. When you are done with the belts and the gag you can take off the charms. As long as you don’t kiss him and won’t let him touch you with his fingertips you’re safe. In the meantime we will try to prepare spells for a ritual…”, Micky sounded distressed explaining everything to Jaejoong, his eyes stealing glances at his boyfriend’s unmoving figure.

“What ritual?”

“We aren’t sure if my theory about the energies in Xiah is true. The only way to find out is to try and mingle them with a ritual. We need to do this before his Mother finds out about all this or neither one of us is going to see him for the rest of our lives. Your role is to feed him – it’s the only way to calm him down. Got it?”, Max seemed to be in a hurry, searching something in his pockets, so the young detective didn’t question him any further.

Jaejoong left the room, his thumbs running small circles over the material of Junsu’s clothes.

 

***

 

Jaejoong had some problems with opening the door to the bedroom, but after putting Xiah’s body over his shoulder he managed to win with the doorknob. Yunho and Micky’s ‘love nest’ turned out to be more like a love hotel room, sparsely furnished with modern-style white wardrobe, a cabinet, a bureau and two nightstands in the same color. Only the king-size bed stood out, red satin of the sheets telling pretty much everything about their owners’ tastes.

The brunet laid the boy down, quickly diving under the bed. He found the ‘equipment’ in a large white box: leather belts, a gag, a couple of normal dildos, an enormous violet dildo-shaped vibrator and an unpacked cat-o-nine-tails. He was pretty sure those were the toys Micky purchased hoping for Yunho to use them on him in some nasty, kinky way. But given how they looked, Jaejoong concluded that they were still waiting for the quirky pair to _actually_ use them. He sighed and took the belts, the gag and the vibrator. His fingers slid across the textured surface as his eyes wandered to the unconscious boy on the bed. He stood up, put the toys in a place he could reach easily and proceeded with undressing the demon.

At last he was able to see the body he wanted for God knows how long. However, he couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the touch of the soft, slightly tanned skin. He started to feel jealousy and anger overtaking every part of his mind. He knew that the demonic version of his sweet prey was just taunting him earlier, but his pride was hurting way too much. It wasn’t the fact that Junsu was a freaking demon or that he slept around that made Jaejoong upset – it wasn’t like he was much better in this department. _But_ he could not cope with the fact that he got fooled by the guy he was chasing. Moreover, the demon managed to enamor Jaejoong, dulling his senses and instincts and that was unforgivable. 

While pondering over the things upsetting him, Jaejoong managed to strip Junsu, leaving him completely naked on the ruby sheets. For a moment policeman thought that the color didn’t suit boy’s delicate features at all, even though he now knew the lad’s true nature. 

He laid the demon on his stomach and almost whistled at how nice his derriere looked. He squeezed the flesh ever so lightly, his bad mood vanishing the instant he heard a small keening sound. 

So even when the spell worked Junsu could feel what was happening to him?

“Now, that’s interesting…”, Jaejoong murmured to himself as he started massaging the round bottom, slowly making his way to the opening. When his hands finally reached their destination, he pushed his index fingers into the small hole, what earned him a quiet groan. He cursed – it was definitely a body that was used to this kind of stuff – his two digits were swallowed by the soft, stretched insides. He felt how his shaft hardened at the sight of working muscles. He pulled out and quickly undressed himself, freeing his hardening manhood. 

Jaejoong grabbed the belts and put them around the demon, concluding that the ball tie will be better than the frogtie. He bent the legs double, making the heels of Junsu’s feet press against his bottom. Then he brought nicely sculpted thighs, pressing them against boy’s heaving chest. He bound Junsu’s arms behind his back in a reverse prayer position to make sure that even the fingertips couldn’t reach him. 

By the time Jaejoong was done, his member was already fully erected. He moved to the succubus’s head, intending to put the gag inside his mouth, but when his finger slid inside the moist cavern, Jaejoong suddenly thought about something entirely else pushing past the pinkish lips. He decided that it was worth a try, because when the demon will regain his consciousness, he surely won’t be able to do it without worrying about his cock being bitten off by the ferocious creature. He changed their positions, pushing Junsu onto his side and turning his face up, while he moved behind his head. Jaejoong grabbed boy’s jaw, opening his mouth and bracing thumbs against the set of teeth. He pushed inside gently, moaning at the hotness. At first his moves were languid and unhurried. Jaejoong savored every second, warm breath teasing the skin on his manhood. He guided his tip deeper, hitting the velvet surface at the back. The gag reflex made the tunnel close around him tightly. He let out a growl, accelerating his pace. After few moments Jaejoong could feel the muscles of Junsu’s throat giving in to his merciless attack. He should feel bad for forcing something like this, but really – it was like a dream come true, even when his partner wasn’t especially responsive. Junsu still gagged with deeper thrusts, but Jaejoong noticed that it ceased with time. The heat was becoming unbearable with every passing second. He pushed harder, faster, more desperately, reaching his climax and filling demon’s throat. He quickly pulled out. The unconscious succubus coughed, spilling some of his cum on the bed sheets. Jaejoong held him up for a moment and wiped the remnants from reddened lips. He reached for the ball gag and finally placed it inside the other’s mouth. The plump cheeks were flushed and the body was tingling with something unnamed – Jaejoong deduced that it must have been the energy from his climax. 

Jaejoong laid Junsu on his bounded knees, making sure he was able to breathe and leaving his nose uncovered. Just looking at the body bound with black, leather belts was doing wonders to his mind, but something was not right about this whole situation. It wasn’t like his imaginary first time with Junsu. He wanted to embrace, to feel arms around his neck and hands roaming around his body as he made love to the boy. 

_Shit, shit, shit…_

Somehow angry at himself, Jaejoong took the charms off of Junsu’s neck. Simultaneously with the removal of the last one almond-shaped eyes snapped open, revealing gold irises. Demon’s orbs were full of hate, fury and need – a mix Jaejoong had never seen in his entire life. He mentally thanked Micky and Max for the spells, because he was sure that Xiah would kill him if he had an opportunity. 

On the other hand, he could feel his own lust tingling under his skin with every desperate move the other made. There was something akin to a sadistic pleasure in watching the rude succubi prince desperately trying to free himself from the bindings but failing at every attempt.

Jaejoong observed for a moment – the golden orbs still watched him with the same emotions clouding them. He took a step, grabbed violet vibrator and kneeled behind Xiah’s bounded form. He leaned over the demon’s arched back, searching for the lubricant under the pillow. He found the tube, stealing glances at the furious boy under him. Jaejoong knew that right now Xiah hated him with his whole being, but refrained from fighting because he was in fact waiting for _the feeding_. The thought that he was considered merely a source of ‘food’ made Jaejoong upset. He decided that wearing Xiah’s body with something, that wasn’t going to give him the energy he craved so much, was the best punishment for the succubus. 

He straightened himself and withdrew a little. He touched demon’s buttocks, feeling the shiver it caused. It made his own member twitch in anticipation. Truthfully, Jaejoong had expected to see a gaping hole when he spread the round globes apart. To his surprise, the place didn’t seem to be stretched as much as he thought it would be. He opened the bottle with his thumb, pouring one third of its content on the succubus’s butt. He put the tube away and began smearing the scented liquid over the smooth flesh. 

His fingers reached their destination, pushing lube’s remnants into the heated opening. Xiah wasn’t a screamer but he surely made some lovely noises. When Jaejoong was done with prepping, he grabbed the violet vibrator and pushed the tip inside the demon. He felt wild satisfaction seeing how Xiah’s glared at him with disapproval.

“What? Did you think I would feed you? Just like that? I must disappoint you, Your Highness – you will need to wait”, Jaejoong said in a low, mocking voice, pushing the whole toy in. Demon-boy’s eyes went wide. His loud cry was muffled by the gag. 

Jaejoong would have lied if he didn’t admit that the picture was making him hornier with every second, but his desire to tease the impertinent prince was also growing. 

He pulled half of the vibrator out, for a moment observing how the the muscles worked around the tip, then he pushed it back a little deeper. He started to thrust the toy in and out, relishing in quiet grunts. Jaejoong needed to adjust his hand but when he changed vibrator’s position Xiah moaned, slight trembling of his body suggesting that the man had found his sweet spot. The brunet repeated the action to confirm his theory, getting the same effect.

He smirked.

“I wonder if you could cum just from having your ass fucked? I suppose you’ve had enough training with all those guys…”, he towered over the demon, playing with his backside and chuckling at every death glare he received. 

Jaejoong’s arm stopped moving. He heard a whine of disappointment, but it was soon followed by a quiet sob. Xiah started to rut against the toy in the other man’s hand, desperate for his release. Jaejoong observed the scene with a straight face. After a few minutes of Xiah fucking himself on a violet vibrator, he let go of the base, allowing it to hang from the loosened hole. A cry of despair pierced the air. The raven-haired man decided it was about time to use the toy’s main feature: he grabbed it one more time, twisted the button on its cylindrical head, choosing the strongest vibrations and directed the hit straight to the demon’s prostate. Xiah lurched forward as he came, strings of white covering his belly, chest, some of it landing on the bed. His bound body landed on the side but Jaejoong wasn’t finished, not just yet. He held onto the vibrator and leaned over, so that his lips were touching Xiah’s ear.

“Now I’m going to pump you dry, until every drop of your come is on these sheets. And when your empty I will start filling you up to the brim. You will be so full, you won’t be able to move”, Jaejoong half-groaned, half-moaned as he began to pound the toy into the demon’s rear. Xiah whimpered, another wave of orgasmic tremors washing through him as he let out his release, dirtying the quilt and covering more of his skin with the milky substance.

 

***

 

After an hour of Jaejoong’s ‘punishment’ the demon-boy was absolutely exhausted and visibly half-conscious. The policeman wondered just how strong his self-control must be, because his instincts were screaming at him to put it in already. His own manhood was strained and stiff, so he concluded that it was enough. Jaejoong tossed the toy to the floor and moved Xiah so that he was once again laying on his tied knees, with the side of his face buried in the pillow. The raven-head positioned himself behind the bounded boy, grabbing two red-tinted buttcheeks and spreading them. He lined the bulbous tip with succubus’s overused entrance, then pushed inside. 

Jaejoong moaned – the softness and the heat were incredible. It was almost like Xiah’s walls melted around him, gently sucking him deeper and deeper. His hands moved to boy’s sides, fingers putting a little pressure over the warm, sweaty skin. After a moment Jaejoong started to push his hips forward at a slow pace. He let out a string of low groans when he felt Xiah’s insides clenching and clamping on him. He thrust into the welcoming tunnel at a moderate speed, but somehow he couldn’t reach demon’s prostate. He pulled out and stood up only to bury his member in Xiah one more time, finding what he was looking for in a matter of seconds. The succubus mewled pitifully, body shivering with every jab to the delicate spot. Jaejoong sped up, bracing his palms against demon’s tensing back. Wild pulsing of Xiah’s inner walls was bringing him closer to his climax. His nails dug into tanned skin, eliciting a cry of pain mixed with pleasure from his partner. The man leaned in, kissing and nipping at Xiah’s shoulder blades. 

“Junsu, fuck…!”, Jaejoong growled into the hot skin, stilling for a mere second and coming inside the other. When he realized that he is too close to demon’s fingertips he backed off, noticing that Xiah lost consciousness, his body twitching from time to time. 

Jaejoong pulled out and sat on his heels, calming down after his quickened heartbeat. He untied bounded legs, but left Xiah’s arms in their current position. The brunet turned the boy to lay on his back. He spread succubus’s legs and began to stroke himself back to hardness. His second hand petted well-muscled thighs and wandered to demon’s lax member. He teased the sensitive skin, rolling the balls in his hand. His digits went lower, pushing into the stretched, squelching hole. He curled and hooked them inside, squishing some of his semen out. Jaejoong played with the tip of his cock, pulling the skin off and massaging the place under its swollen head. When he felt small droplets of pre-cum, he decided it was time for the second round.

Jaejoong took his fingers out and with both hands he grabbed boy’s ankles, pushing his legs up and further apart. He plunged into demon’s pliant body without a problem, setting his tempo to a killer one. Xiah’s eyes snapped open, golden orbs landing on the place they were connected.

“Well, look who’s up… If you’re not going to work your ass the sperm is going to leak out”, Jaejoong smirked, seeing how his words enraged the succubus, who still seemed to be weakened after their earlier session. Nevertheless, he didn’t break the eye contact even when Jaejoong hit his prostate spot on. He groaned around the gag, raising his hips higher. The raven-head chuckled. He held demon’s legs higher, changing the angle of his thrusts. He could feel Xiah squeezing his muscles around him, while the sound of slapping against the wet skin filled his ears. 

Jaejoong glanced at the boy under him: demonic orbs were piercing him, _demanding_ more. He complied, his eyes glowing with satisfaction when they met Xiah’s shocked stare. Golden irises became misty, glassy glimmer making them absolutely beautiful. Jaejoong kept his pace, bending succubus a little more. The walls closed around him, the tightness forcing a gasp of surprise out of his throat. His orgasm coiled through him as he pumped his release into the demon’s body, coating heated channel with a warm liquid.

He came back from his high just to see the last tremors waving through half-conscious demon. He put his palm on the toned stomach. The tingling feeling under his pads was now rather strong.

Jaejoong reached for the ball gag. He removed the thing and stretched his back over the shaking body. Their groins touched: Xiah let out a small whimper, while Jaejoong moaned quietly into his collarbone. 

Jaejoong took their spent erections into one hand, squeezing them together in a strong hold and supporting his weight on the other. He began to stroke them unhurriedly, fluent movements slowly bringing them back to life. The hotness made the friction somehow painful, so he stopped for a moment to grab the bottle of lube nestled in between the pillows. The brunet poured some of it on the two cocks as he rubbed himself against demon’s hard member and abdomen, his heavy breathing resounding in the empty room. 

Half-lidded, golden orbs were locked on him, no trace of hatred or anger left in them. Xiah spoke in a haggard voice, silent plea visible in his watery eyes.

“Jae…”, and with this one word the raven-haired man knew that Junsu was still there, waiting.

Jaejoong retreated for a second. Spreading Xiah’s weak legs, he swiftly slid into succubus’s semen-filled body. Dry lips formed a perfect ‘o’ when Jaejoong started thrusting in. Succubus’s insides felt like a soft and pliant cushion. He pulled out almost all of his length only to ram it in as deep as he could in the next second. Xiah cried out in pleasure, golden color of his eyes becoming more vivid. Jaejoong kept the pace steady, mesmerized by how unearthly his partner looked in that moment. He pushed harder, loving the way the demon’s body took him in. A wild thought appeared out of nowhere, clouding his mind like a plague. He rested the weight of his upper body on his elbows, his face now millimeters away from Xiah’s. He placed his lips on the exposed neck, feeling the pulse under his tongue and teeth. His moves transformed into erratic jabs. A moan ripped through demon’s throat as Jaejoong came for the third time, shivers running down his whole body. The succubus was also close – Xiah’s hot length was poking his belly, begging for attention. With a couple moves of his skillful fingers he managed to sent the demon over the edge, a translucent liquid covering their stomachs. Jaejoong lifted his head, so that their noses were touching. He gazed into golden orbs, noticing brown clearances in the irises.

“Hey, I don’t care if you’re a hellspawn or an angel. Just come back to me, okay?” Jaejoong’s mouth gently descended on Xiah’s slightly dry lips, tongue slipping past them to taste the sweetness. He glanced at the demon, surprised to see two streams of tears falling down Xiah’s flushed cheeks.

That was the last thing he registered before his mind sunk into the darkness.

***

Jaejoong woke up to a clean bedding and an uneasy feeling of being watched by someone. He turned his head to the side, his eyes getting bigger when they finally landed on the figure, who was sitting cross-legged on a white cabinet. Platinum blond fringe was long enough to almost cover one of the two golden brown orbs that were observing him from the distance. The boy – no – the man smiled and Jaejoong immediately recognized him.

“Good morning!”, he chirped, turning Jaejoong’s insides into a mush.

Mesmerizing eyes crinkled with happiness as the blond jumped from his place, moving closer to the bed.

Not minding the fact that he didn’t have a stitch of clothes on, Jaejoong stood up. He was still too flabbergasted to speak, watching the lean figure of his companion approach him without a hint of hesitation. Warm hand was splayed over his rapidly beating heart and crescent-shaped orbs bore into him, making him unable to move.

“I may look different, but it’s still me. You brought me back. Do you get it? I came back to you. _Because_ of you. I don’t know how I should express my gratitude”, spoke the raspy voice. 

Jaejoong felt hands on his cheeks and when he locked his eyes with amber-colored ones, he knew he fell hard for the person, who was standing before him right now.

Jaejoong couldn’t resist the temptation – he grabbed succubus’s shoulders and kissed him, tongue pushing past plush lips. A sudden surge of energy run through him. The demon moaned into his mouth. When they stopped, he could tell that the loss of his energy was insignificant and didn’t take a toll on his body.

He gazed at the demon: he was trying to steady his breathing, scarlet blush marring his cheeks.

“What’s wrong?”, Jaejoong sounded genuinely concerned, his fingers brushing off the long fringe from succubus’s forehead.

“It was a little too much…”, the demon whispered. He looked up and smiled weakly. 

“We will need to teach you how to control the stream…“, he continued, looking Jaejoong straight in the eye. 

“But still!... Thank you for the meal!”, the blond grinned mischievously, flicking raven-head’s nose with his index finger.

Jaejoong returned the smile. He observed the other for a moment and suddenly asked.

“So how should I call you?”

The succubus put his arms around Jaejoong’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“For you I’m Junsu. Just Junsu.”

 

***

 

“It turns out that Jaejoong-hyung was some sort of a human energy-power plant. Or to be more precise – his libido was. Probably still is, judging from what you both have told me about you morning kiss”, Max was sipping his lukewarm coffee while standing behind the kitchen’s counter in Micky and Yunho’s shared apartment, drawing some strange pictures in his notebook.

“I always knew there was something wrong with you…”, Yunho mumbled under his nose from his place on the sofa, snuggling into Micky’s lap. The long-haired demon carded his fingers through soft locks, gently petting his lover.

Jaejoong ignored the pair, relaxing into Junsu’s embrace. The succubi prince stood behind his stool, arms wrapped around raven-head’s neck, his chin resting on the top of his head.

“How come none of you couldn’t sense it? And what does it have to do with Junsu’s transformation?”, Jaejoong inquired, gazing at his lover.

“Well, people like you are a special case. You guys are really, _really_ hard to find, because the core of your energy is hidden… somewhere. I still need to do some research on that one. It’s a dormant energy, with different source than libido. But it’s more my theory than proven facts. As for Xiah’s transformation… Remember when we said that his parents’ energies didn’t mix with each other?”, Max waited for Jaejoong to nod, then continued. 

“The amount of power you provided was probably equal to the amount of energy required to merge them during Xiah’s ‘birth’. To explain it more figuratively: your power worked as a ‘blacksmith’, forging those two energies together.” 

Max glanced at Xiah, smirking. 

“Most probably no one expected your parents to bring forth a full-fledged Master Succubus during the first mixing they’ve done together. That amount of power just asked to be a problem. Perhaps that was the reason for your apparent retardation? Ouch, fuck this!” The tallest demon cursed loudly when his coffee landed on his face. 

Micky chuckled lightly.

“Don’t provoke a child. Especially the one with new toys.”

Xiah nodded in agreement, grinning happily. He came back to cuddling with Jaejoong, but after a moment something akin to a realization flashed through his eyes.

“Wait… Does that mean that I’ve become a ‘complete’ individual only a couple of hours ago? That my personality wasn’t ‘finished’?”

Max dried his face and sighed like he was about to explain something very simple to a very stupid student.

“If you want to put it that way, then yes, you were ‘unfinished’ before Jaejoong-hyung stuck it up your ass. On the other hand, those two fighting personalities were ‘complete’ products. During the merging the stronger one took over, but the second one was as much ‘you’ as you’re ‘you’ right now”, Max moved from his place and patted Xiah’s blond strands, his lips quirking in a small smile.

The succubi prince let go of Jaejoong to hug his friend. Max’s body stiffened for a second, but then he reciprocated the caress in an weird, awkward manner.

Suddenly Xiah chuckled, turning around to face Jaejoong. His smile was feral and absolutely sexy, however it made the sitting man uncomfortable in more ways than one.

“Jaejoongie, what would you say to a threesome with two hot bottoms? I will make it good for both of you.”

Jaejoong gaped at his still-not-official boyfriend. Max seemed to froze in fear, dark eyes darting from his prince to the stunned human. Yunho and Micky stopped snuggling, observing the exchange in silence. Micky’s orbs shone with a hint of amusement, a knowing look on his face going unnoticed by the rest.

The blond burst out laughing, the characteristic sound echoing through the apartment.

“You guys are adorable!”, he concluded cheerfully as he released his hold on Max. 

“I’m going to the bathroom”, said Xiah, sparing them one last glance. However when he reached the door, he tilted his head to the side, smirking devilishly. 

“Try not to gossip too much, because I’m also a mind reader and _that_ is not a joke. If I don’t like what you’re all thinking about me I might force you into a spell induced orgy, y’know?”, before leaving, he locked his eyes with Micky’s, who was apparently highly entertained by the scared Max and two dumbfounded humans.

When Xiah’s presence disappeared, Max dragged himself to the chair, while Jaejoong’s brain came back from his short trip.

The black-haired male spoke in a hushed tone.

“So about this… you know… stronger personality-thing…”

Max straightened his back, letting the tension leave his body. He looked at Jaejoong, shrugging his shoulders.  
“I seriously don’t have idea which one was more powerful. I suppose we will find out sooner or later, but I sure hope it was the angelic one.”

Jaejoong stood up and went to the door.

“Where are you going?”, the demon asked, eyeing the human suspiciously.

“I tamed a demon once. I _can_ do one more time. Besides…“, the raven-head smirked at Max in the same way Xiah did just a few minutes earlier, “… he’s probably just hungry. Now, if you will excuse me, gentlemen, I have some feeding to do.” 

Jaejoong left the trio sitting in the absolute silence. 

All of a sudden Micky started laughing out loud, startling both Yunho and Max. When he calmed down a little he answered the unspoken question hanging in the air.

“It’s just that… How do I put this? For every Jack there’s a Jill. They’re made for each other. Don’t you guys agree?”


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Aaaaand that would be all, Folks. I hope you liked it ;)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rating for this chapter: PG-13_

A light peck to his lips had his eyes flutter open.

Detective Kim Jaejoong really enjoyed the way his lover woke him up almost every day. Why ‘almost’ and not ‘always’? Well, the answer was quite simple: sometimes Jaejoong woke up to the feeling of soft, wet tongue running along his privates, because apparently his boyfriend was up for a late night snack. 

Ten years ago, when Jaejoong started dating Junsu, he also came to understand why people considered 3 a.m. a ‘devil’s hour’. Every now and then, at this very hour, the succubi prince opened his eyes and straddled Jaejoong’s lap, the shimmering of liquid gold in his irises indicating that he needed energy. And every time it happened, the human couldn’t refuse him, especially when a slightly haggard voice _pleaded_ with him, trembling hands wandering across his bared torso. 

Right now Jaejoong kind of wanted for Junsu to be hungry. However, he knew that if it was a peck he had approximately thirty minutes before an angry Yunho appeared before the door to their apartment, nagging at him for being late.

Crinkling eyes searched his face. A small grin made Junsu look like a teenager, not that it was necessary. Short, black hair on the both sides of demon’s head screamed to be touched, so Jaejoong brought his hand up and placed it right behind Junsu’s ear. He massaged the place, while the succubus leaned into his touch. The longer strands of raven fringe fell onto Junsu’s forehead. He slowly took Jaejoong’s hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. 

“I love you too, but Yunho-hyung is going to kill you if you don’t hurry up, you know. And I don’t want my man dead”, the sound of a quiet chuckle left Jaejoong smiling involuntarily. He slid from under the covers, grabbing Junsu’s wrist and pulling him into an embrace.

The demon reciprocated the hug, but after a moment he gently pushed the human away. Before Jaejoong noticed it, Junsu was already by the door to their bedroom.

“I also have to go to work, you know? So stop tempting and wait for the dinner”, succubus’s smile was absolutely disarming. Jaejoong laughed out loud.

He went to the kitchen, while Junsu was already in the small hallway, putting his coat on.

“You’re going so earily?”, Jaejoong asked while he rummaged through the fridge, searching for the leftovers. 

“Yeah. I have a seminar today. See you later!”, answered Junsu, leaving the apartment in a pretty cheerful mood.

Jaejoong grabbed a piece of jerky and started to chew it slowly. Seeing his lover this happy about something so trivial as work made his stomach do somersaults. He briefly thought that if he didn’t do what he did ten years ago Junsu would most probably end up locked away in the Emptiness (as the demons called their homeland) and went mad from the hunger. 

They were lucky. The combined powers of three high-ranked demons plus not-so-legal actions of two policemen were enough to erase the case from the police record and the victims’ minds. 

After that they all came back to their lives, a weird bond forming between them. Jaejoong and Junsu became a couple, which of course was pretty obvious at that point. Junsu finished collage, but decided to stay at the uni to teach. Being the best student from his year made it even easier – the dean welcomed Junsu with open arms. 

Three years after Junsu’s graduation Jaejoong and Yunho left the police. They became private detectives. To speak the truth it was all Yunho’s idea, because for once he decided to follow his dream, taking his best friend with him. When they appeared at the bar, in which Micky was working as a bartender to announce him the ‘good news’, the demon only shrugged his shoulders, telling them to stop with the alcohol. It somehow worked out, but Max still went nuts every time he tried to figure out how come they have succeeded. 

As for the youngest succubus, he finally became a surgeon and nobody seemed to be shocked by this turn of events. When he asked them why they weren’t thrilled by his beautiful diploma, Junsu only smirked at him.

_“I have expected nothing less from you, my dearest Advisor. And if you want an award I could always give you something nice…”_

That day Jaejoong noticed something: he was capable of _hearing_ Junsu’s thoughts, while another indistinct voice was giggling and saying something at the back of his head. He didn’t tell anybody about this, deeming it as a very useful source of information. Besides, it wasn’t like he could hear Junsu all the time – it only happened when he wanted to know what was hiding behind a mysterious smile or a daring smirk. As the time went by the occasional presence of other voices became more vivid. During one of those weird states he recognized them. To his surprise they turned out to be Max and Micky. Somehow, Jaejoong knew that he became a friggin’ telepath. He didn’t freak out: he concluded that sooner or later being in a relationship with the Succubi Prince was going to have some supernatural effects on him. However, the most uncanny thing about this whole situation was the fact that neither Junsu, nor Max or Micky _were aware_ of his new abilities. That meant one thing: _he could eavesdrop on them_. And he wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t take advantage of it. 

It was especially amusing when Junsu was acting like a very experienced and cruel tease (Max was seriously freaked out each and every time this happened). Jaejoong always felt his hormones buzzing like he was sixteen once again. He loved the excitement it caused almost as much as he loved ‘feeding’ his demon. And the said demon knew all too well what repercussions will have leaving Jaejoong excited for too long.

However, sooner or later, Jaejoong’s secret would have leaked out. But thank God, he was as sly as a real demon, so when the time came, he handled it pretty nicely.

 

***

 

_When Junsu was still living with Max, Jaejoong used to hang out at their apartment._

_One day, when he woke up a little earlier, he noticed Junsu’s absence – the demon was usually sprawled all over him when the alarm went off. He crawled out of the bed. Stretching his sore limbs, he left the room, not minding the state of half-nakedness he was in._

_He waltzed into the kitchen, halting in his steps, when he noticed two familiar long legs dangling from the counter._

_“My legs are longer, y’know?”, Max seemed to be amused by the way Jaejoong drooled seeing Junsu’s thighs and boxer-clad ass. The white, unbuttoned dress shirt the demon was wearing didn’t seem to help Jaejoong calm himself down._

_“I think you need a nice, nutritious breakfast, Junsu-yah”, Jaejoong purred, approaching the other and bringing his body flush against his own bared chest._

_“Mhm, you’re probably right. Wanna spoon-feed me in bed or do you prefer serving it here, on the counter?” Junsu chuckled as he leaned in to kiss Jaejoong ever so gently, while his fingers wandered to brunet’s dusty nipple._

_“Hey, I’m still here. And it’s still also my kitchen, so-“, Max was interrupted by Jaejoong’s low growl. He sighed._

_“You both are seriously disgusting with your PDA, urgh. And those cheesy pick-up lines… Are you even aware how stupid they sound?”_

_Jaejoong could see Junsu glaring at the other succubus. He also heard his voice, but the blond didn’t open his mouth._

_‘Shut up and get out.’_

_‘You’re awfully bossy, My Lord’, Max snickered, but he was silenced by Junsu’s next words._

_‘I don’t want you to see Jaejoong’s face when he reaches his limit. So if you don’t want young intern Kyuhyun to be impotent, you will obey me. Are we clear?’_

_‘How do you kno-?’, the tall demon sounded genuinely shocked to say at least. A vicious chuckle resounded in Jaejoong’s mind. He felt Max’s presence shrinking._

_‘I am your Master, I should know this much about my Advisor’s life. Now, leave us.’_

_Max stood up and mumbled a curse under his breath, leaving Jaejoong and Junsu alone._

_For some reason the detective decided that it would be fun to reveal his secret. Just to see his partner’s reaction. If Junsu could have a demonic side, Jaejoong could have the sadistic one._

_“Now, now – why are you so mean to Max? Plus… Making Kyuhuyn impotent? And here I thought you guys wouldn’t hurt a potential feeder.”_

_Jaejoong tried to stifle his laughter, seeing how big Junsu’s eyes had become. Pure shock with flashes of anger and fear made the blond look absolutely gorgeous. Jaejoong leaned in, capturing plush lips between his teeth. He pushed the lean body onto the counter, grabbing long legs and spreading them so that his clothed erection was rubbing into the material of Junsu’s boxers. The demon was too shocked to even move. The brunet brought him closer, forcefully pushing his tongue into the wet cavern. Jaejoong swallowed pleasure-filled scream, feeling the spasms his energy caused by running wild and straight into the demon’s body._

_Jaejoong pulled out from the kiss. He licked his lips, as he glanced at the disheveled appearance of his lover.  
Golden-brown orbs were somehow watery as they gazed at him. Junsu spoke to him and this time it was a connection of minds meant only for Jaejoong._

_‘More, please.’_

_Brunet’s eyes softened. He held onto the succubus – the demon hoisted himself on Jaejoong’s wide shoulders, legs encircling the slim waist. The detective brought his hand up and petted platinum locks._

_“The line about reaching the limit was hot. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have teased you.”_

_Junsu nodded in acknowledgement, hiding his face in the crook of Jaejoong’s neck._

_“Spoon-feed me”, the demon sounded breathy as he tightly wrapped himself around the human._

_Jaejoong laughed._

_“As you wish, My Prince. As you wish.”_

 

***

 

The detective smiled at the memory. He marveled at how compatible he was with Junsu, their minds and bodies perfectly in synch, be it in bed or at the party. Of course it wasn’t always easy between them and there were some ups and downs, but it was the way it had to be. 

“Ehh, being in a relationship…”, Jaejoong mused to himself. He was quickly brought back from his reminscencing journey by a light hit to his head. He cursed and looked up, locking his defiant glare with Yunho’s.

“…It sure as hell can make you dumb. I could kill you at the spot, you know? God, you’re still so useless… Move your ass – we need to open the office…”, the other detective barked at Jaejoong.

The brunet smirked.

“Ohhh, do I hear frustration? Is Micky giving you blue balls again? What was it? You didn’t want to double-penetrate him with dildos when he asked you?”, Jaejoong teasingly purred at his colleague.

He earned another slap across the head.

Well, some things aren’t going to change, are they?


End file.
